Broken
by Emael-Dayan
Summary: TRADUCTION : Broken by Scavenger'sDaughter2 - Stiles n'allait pas bien. Il faisait des crises de paniques et des cauchemars. Il avait développé plusieurs… habitudes dangereuses. Peut-être que Derek saura en mesure de l'aider? *Attention* Automutilation. Abus d'alcool. Trouble de l'alimentation. Abus de médicaments.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : J'ai besoin d'aide (mais je ne veux pas l'admettre)

Stiles commençait à détester les loups-garous. Sérieusement. Il était là, à il ne savait quel heure, entrain de courir pour sa vie, essayant d'évité d'être déchirer en lambeaux. Pour genre, la millionième fois cette année.

Scott et lui essayaient de trouver un oméga qui attaquait des personnes au hasard. Derek avait ordonné de traquer la chose et de la tuer. Stiles ne se souciait pas particulièrement de ce type de missions, mais Derek était l'Alpha et cela signifiait que ce qu'il disait devait être fait.

Ce qui le mena à la situation présente. Scott était supposé l'attirer dans une clairière quelque part dans les immenses forêts effrayantes entourant Beacon Hills tandis que Stiles devait se faufiler derrière lui avec une lame lacé avec de l'aconit tue-loup. Assez simple. Mais non, rien ne peut bien aller dans la vie de Stiles. Alors qu'il essayait de commencer sa super-attaque-faufilage, une brindille se brisa sous son pied et la chose regarda autour, droit vers l'adolescent. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à son prochain plan d'action avant que M. l'Oméga n'aille lui courir après et, oh ok, cela rendit son choix plus facile.

Stiles se mit à courir, sans oser regarder derrière lui, de peur de voir la créature le rattraper. Les seuls sons qui remplissaient ses oreilles étaient les battements de son cœur et le martèlement de ses pieds sur le sol dur. Ses poumons étaient en feu et ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais il devait continuer.

Finalement, il s'arrêta. Il le devait. S'il ne s'était pas arrêté, il y serait passé. Alors il s'arrêta et attendit sa fin prochaine, mais rien ne se passât. Il regarda derrière lui et l'oméga n'était nulle part en vue. Génial. Il fuyait quelque chose qui n'était pas encore là.

Il avait un autre problème. Où diable était-il? Stiles fouilla sa poche arrière et cria presque de frustration. Son téléphone avait disparu. Sa chance pourrait-elle s'améliorer?

Abattu, le garçon marcha pendant des heures. Eh bien, cela lui sembla être des heures, mais il ne pouvait pas être certain.

''C'est ridicule. Stupide Derek et ses stupides ordres…'' dit Stiles, dans un souffle. C'était vraiment la faute de l'alpha. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas envoyé le faible et maladroit humain sur cette dangereuse mission, les choses ne se serait jamais passé comme ça. Maintenant il était perdu, frigorifié et sans téléphone, dans la forêt avec un oméga. Au moins, il avait toujours le couteau.

Un lourd grognement le fit sortir de se rêverie. À moins d'un mètre se tenait l'oméga, du sang coulait de son visage. Serré dans sa main, il y avait la tête de son meilleur ami.

Le souffle se coupa dans la gorge de Stiles et il leva le couteau en face de lui et il se mit à courir vers la bête. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut la morsure de ses griffes qui plongeaient dans son abdomen.

Il hurla. Les draps de son lit étaient comme une poigné de mort. Sa respiration refusa de ralentir jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne s'arrête complètement. Stiles fut pris de panique. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas se calmer.

Stiles émit un autre cri étranglé avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre. Son père entra, son arme de policier visant une menace invisible. John Stilinski baissa rapidement son arme lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus; son fils avait une crise de panique.

Il plaça Stiles dans une position assise et plaça ses bras autour du dos de son fils dans, ce qu'il espérait être un geste relaxant.

''Okay Stiles. Respire avec moi. Inspire et expire.'' John respira, en espérant que Stiles reproduise son action. Il ne le fit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela rendit juste les choses pires et maintenant des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il espérait auprès de tous les Dieu existant qu'il n'allait pas mourir d'une crise de panique. Ce serait la pire manière de mourir de toute l'histoire des pires manières de mourir.

Cela pris encore deux autres minutes avant que Papa Stilinski ne calme son fils.

''Papa… tu peux aller te coucher maintenant. Je vais bien, je crois? C'était juste un cauchemar.'' Dit Stiles, sa voix était toujours un peu rauque d'avoir crié.

John regarda son fils avec inquiétude. ''Tu es certain? Je n'ai pas à être au boulot avant plusieurs heures encore et-''

''Va au lit. Je vais bien, je vais venir te chercher si j'en ai de besoin.''

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas bien. Il était si loin d'être bien qu'une part de lui voudrait arrêter de mentir à son père et lui dire ce qui causait ses mauvais rêves et ses crises de paniques et ses ecchymoses qui apparaissaient soudainement. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était plus sûr de cette façon. Moins son père en savait, mieux c'était.

Il resta réveillé. Aucune chance qu'il retourne dans cette pagaille qu'était le monde des rêves.

Comme toujours, la peur arriva par vague. Les sentiments de paniques et d'anxiétés n'étaient pas bien. Ils étaient comme un flot percutant qui menaçait de se transformer en une autre crise de panique s'il le laissait faire. Et la dépression est une chose désagréable. Elle va jouer avec vos insécurités et se nourrir de votre dégoût de soi et devenir plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus gérable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle consomme vos pensées et bientôt, tout ce qui occupera votre esprit sera ce qui vous fait sentir sans valeur.

Il avait besoin d'arrêter d'être une merde dans tout, surtout s'il devenait un membre nécessaire au fonctionnement de la meute de Derek. Cela résoudrait, ultimement, tous ses problèmes, mais ce n'est pas près d'arrivé un jour, à moins qu'il devienne un loup-garou, ce qui ne sera jamais près d'arrivé (il a demandé à Derek à propos de la morsure, une fois et il avait dit que Stiles n'était pas assez fort et que finalement, la morsure le tuerait). Même s'il était réaliste.

Quand la sensation devint à nouveau trop intense et que le flot refusa de céder, il décida de faire la seule chose, dont il en était certain, qui l'aiderait.

Le cadran sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit indiquait deux heures du matin. Il barra la porte et ferma les stores de sa fenêtre (il devait, définitivement, avoir une conversation avec la meute sur le fait de l'effrayé et d'utiliser la fenêtre comme entrée même s'il avait une putain de porte.)

Stiles prit son aiguisoir à crayon dans le tiroir de son bureau et commença à retirer la lame.

Le garçon s'assit sur le bord de son lit avec ses manches remontés qui révéla une douzaine de cicatrices et de blessures à plusieurs stades de guérisons. Il appuya la lame contre sa peau pale.

La délivrance arriva instantanément. Il regarda le sang remplir la plaie et tomber sur le sol en gouttelette. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son bras soit couvert de sang et il se mit à ressentir autre chose que la panique et la peur. Il se senti vivant.

Le sang qui coulait de son bras était son sang. Il se sentait vivant, et pour lui, c'était quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose à garder sacré et comme un trésor, parce que peu importe ce qui avait essayé de le tuer dans le passé (et dans le présent), il était toujours là.

Il alla se nettoyer dans la salle de bain dans le couloir et s'assis à son bureau avec un soupir de satisfaction. Même s'il se sentait détendu, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, alors il ouvrit _tumblr_ et passa une bonne heure à rire de la merde que les gens pouvait dire en ligne (il va définitivement nier qu'il a passé pratiquement la moitié de son temps à apprécier les magnifiques mensurations des épaules allant jusqu'au hanches de Chris Evans, l'homme était formé comme un Dorito pour l'amour de Dieu!).

À trois heures, son père entra et vint lui dire au revoir. Il embrassa son père et retourna à son ordinateur. Il prit de l'Adderall lorsque son esprit commença à vagabonder.

Aux alentours de 3h30, on cogna à sa fenêtre. Encore les effrayants loups-garous et leur incapacité à utiliser une porte. Il soupira et ouvrit les stores.

Accroupis sur le toit, se trouvait Derek Hale. L'adolescent déverrouilla le verrou et se retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Sans regarder, il entendit Derek entrer dans la pièce et fermer la fenêtre.

Stiles retourna sa chaise de bureau et regarda l'homme. Il portait une paire de _skinny_ en jeans noir qui montrait tout et une impressionnante veste de cuir qui promettait de faire s'évanouir les dames (et un certain adolescent hyperactif).

Stiles éclaircit sa gorge. ''Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?''

Derek se contenta de le regarder et de regarder autour. Il leva son nez en l'air (comme le ferai un chien) et renifla.

''Pourquoi est-ce que je sens du sang?'' dit-il.

Le battement de cœur de Stiles s'accéléra instantanément. ''Eh bien, je hum, tu vois, plus tôt dans la nuit, j'ai trébuché et je me suis cogné le nez contre la poignée de porte et ça m'a causé un saignement de nez. Quel maladroit je suis. C'est probablement pour ça que ça sent le sang.''

Derek hocha la tête. Il savait, évidement, que Stiles mentait. Que cachait-il?

Il y eut quelques moments de silence tendus et gênants avant que Stiles ne s'éclaircisse la gorge à nouveau.

''Alors Derek, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir si tard dans la nuit ou si tôt le matin? Peu importe comment tu veux le voir.''

Derek fit quelques pas en avant. '' J'ai besoin que tu effectues quelques recherche sur une souche d'aconit tue-loup que Deaton a trouvé lorsqu'il est allée au Nigeria.''

Stiles se retourna vers son ordinateur. ''Okay, je m'en occupe. Je vais avoir besoin d'une image et de la zone spécifique où il l'a trouvé. Fait juste m'envoyé les détails par e-mail et je vais te trouver ça.''

Il avait supposé que c'était la fin de la conversation, mais Derek n'était pas parti. Au lieu de cela, il sentit une main ferme sur sa nuque et il put sentir le souffle chaud de Derek contre son oreille. L'alpha enterra son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles et inspira profondément. Il demanda ''Pourquoi sens-tu le sang? Et ne me sors pas ton excuse 'Je suis un humain maladroit'. Je peux dire quand tu mens. Qu'elle est la vraie raison?''

Stiles poussa soudainement sa chaise en arrière, obligeant Derek à relâcher sa prise sur la nuque de l'adolescent.

''Laisse-moi tranquille! Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en inquiétais, de toute manière,'' dans une voix plus calme il continua, ''Personne ne s'en préoccupe, alors… S'il te plait, pars.''

Les yeux de Derek rougeoyèrent et il s'avança d'un pas menaçant. ''Je suis ton Alpha. Tu fais ce que je te dis de faire. Maintenant, répond à cette putain de question, Stiles!''

Ledit garçon ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se mit à courir jusque dans la salle de bain et barra la porte derrière lui. Il était sur le point d'avoir une autre attaque, il pouvait la sentir. Personne ne devait savoir. Surtout pas Derek. L'alpha ne ferait que lui crier dessus et il savait que les cris ne rendraient pas le son d'une coupure moins attrayante. Ce tas de merde (il le pensait dans le bon sens, vous savez, dans le sens attachant et tout le reste) partirait bientôt, de toute manière. Il devait juste le faire une fois et ça le calmerait.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortie une lame supplémentaire, relevant rapidement sa manche. Il appuya sur la lame et fit une première coupure. Il ne ressenti pas l'effet désiré; Il se sentait toujours comme si un écrasant flot allait l'engloutir. Le second coup de lame n'était guère mieux que le premier. On frappait à la porte, mais Stiles n'y fit pas attention. Il avait besoin de se concentrer pour ne pas avoir une putain de crise de panique.

On troisième essai, il appuya aussi fort qu'il put. Oups, c'était trop profond. Il se tint au lavabo et le sang commença à couler rapidement le long de son bras et il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Derek hurlait maintenant, mais il se sentait comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis du coton dans les oreilles, alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme plus âgé lui disait.

Après une minute, rester debout était trop dur, alors il s'assit (ou il tomba, il n'était pas sûr). Le bruit du bois qui craqua est le seul son que Stiles pu entendre avant que la porte ne se brise et Derek se tint là, les yeux écarquillés.

Stiles le regarda avec les yeux à moitié fermé et réussi à escamoter. ''Derek, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble,'' parce que, hey, tout le monde est autorisé à être cliché au moins une fois dans sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Sauve-moi (de ce que je suis devenu)

Derek regarda Stiles lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers ce qu'il pensait être la salle de bain dans le couloir. Il pensait à juste se retourner et rentrer chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en sentir du sang, cette fois il était frais et il pouvait définitivement dire qu'il s'agissait de celui de Stiles.

Il commença à frapper à la porte et demander à Stiles ce qu'il faisait. Il n'eut aucune réponse, juste l'odeur écrasante du sang. Après une minute, les battements de cœur dans la salle de bain, qui battait déjà rapidement que s'en était presque inquiétant, augmenta encore et puis, peu à peu, il ralentit.

Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il cogna dans la porte une fois, puis un second coup avant qu'elle ne cède en deux.

Peu importe ce que Derek s'attendait à découvrir de l'autre côté de la porte, c'était loin de la réalité. Il rencontra un spectacle si triste qu'il sentit son loup pleurnicher et gratter pour se rendre à la surface. Il dû réprimer un gémissement, alors qu'il tomba à genou pour observer la version brisé de son compagnon. Attends, quoi? Son compagnon? Non, pas maintenant. Il pourra gérer ça plus tard. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur la façon d'aider l'adolescent.

Il s'attendait à une tentative de blague de la part de Stiles, mais il ne rit pas. Rien n'était plus amusant.

Les yeux de l'adolescent commençaient à se fermer et il y avait du sang partout, sur le lavabo, sur le sol et partout sur les vêtements de Stiles.

''Stiles?'' Il le secoua gentiment. ''Stiles, mon pote, ouvre les yeux et reste avec moi.''

Stiles était si fatigué. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux, mais la voix de Derek sonnait si désespéré, il n'était pas en train lui râler dessus pour qu'il s'arrête de parler ou même de lui grogner des menaces. Il plaidait, alors il obéit, pour une fois. Il fallut un certain temps, mais trouva suffisamment de contrôle sur son corps pour ouvrir les yeux.

Derek vit une débarbouillette sur le comptoir et quitta momentanément les côtés du jeune homme pour revenir avec l'objet. Il la pressa contre la blessure qui saignait abondamment. L'entaille avait besoin de points de sutures, mais qui nécessitait d'aller à l'hôpital, mais il y aurait des questions auquel il ne saurait pas répondre…

''Nous avons besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, ok?'' dit Derek, calmement.

À cette phrase, Stiles se redressa et se battit contre le vertige, prenant soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

''Nonononon, pas l'hôpital. La mère de Scott travail probablement et mon père n'a pas besoin de savoir. S'il te plait Derek, je ne peux pas,'' supplia Stiles.

Derek fit courir sa main libre dans ses cheveux. ''Stiles…''

Le garçon se contenta de le regarder avec ses incroyablement grands yeux, couleur miel, et cela rendit fou son loup et ce fut réglé. Les choses étaient décidées. Pas d'hôpital.

Derek nettoya Stiles, fit de son mieux pour se rappeler ce que son oncle lui avait expliqué, lorsqu'il était jeune, sur où appliquer une pression et tout le tralala. Il obtint finalement l'arrêt de saignement et l'adolescent marmonna l'emplacement de la trousse de premiers soins (Sans sa super ouïe, il était certain qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu). Stiles était pâle, calme. Il n'était pas supposé être calme.

Le garçon était sincèrement confus. Lorsqu'il regarda le visage de Derek, il n'y avait pas de jugement ou de rejet. Juste de la tristesse. Pourquoi était-il triste?

''Peux-tu te lever?''

Stiles acquiesça seulement et essaya. Il fit un pas et perdit l'équilibre, mais deux bras fort entourèrent son torse et le maintint debout à nouveau. Derek soutint Stiles durant le reste du chemin le menant à son lit.

Dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, Derek vit réellement Stiles, pour la première fois.

Le garçon était maigre, pas maigre genre adolescent-délicat-et-dégingandé, mais maigre du genre OhMonDieu-s'il te plait-mange-un-sandwich-maintenant. Il était maladivement pâle et cela fit ressortir davantage les ombres sous ses yeux ainsi que les grains de beautés sur son visage. Son corps entier tremblait, il semblait vibrer comme s'il voulait sortir de sa peau. Derek n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer la détérioration de la santé de Stiles.

Stiles regarda l'homme plus âgé qui l'observa. Il y avait quelque chose de prédateur dans son regard et il n'osa pas bouger ou parler.

Finalement, quelque chose arrive. L'alpha s'agenouilla en face de Stiles et lui pris précautionneusement (sérieusement, depuis quand Derek était gentil) ses poignets bandés.

''Stiles…'' sa voix se brisa soudainement et il apparut dix ans plus jeunes, il avait l'air aussi perdu que Stiles se sentait.

''Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait ça?''

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux brûler. Comment pouvait-il expliquer, à son alpha et béguin secret, pourquoi il se blessait lui-même?

''Derek, je- je le fait pour me sentir vivant. Je le fait pour ressentir autre chose que l'engourdissement à l'intérieur de moi qui ne me quitte pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça me fait. C'est la seule chose qui me fait me sentir mieux.''

''La meute ne te fait pas te sentir mieux?'' demanda Derek. Il sentit que peut-être c'était parce qu'il était juste un mauvais alpha, il était trop sévère parfois, il le savait.

Stiles retira ses mains de la poigne de Derek et passa une main dans ses cheveux tirant légèrement sur eux. Il appréciait la sensation.

''Derek, je suis le gars qui court avec les loups. Je ne peux pas réellement faire partie de votre meute. Je suis humain et cela signifie que je suis faible. J'affaiblie la meute tout le temps. Je suis heureux qu'actuellement la seule raison pour laquelle tu viens me voir c'est pour des rechercher, je suis inutile pour le reste.

Le loup gémit et cette fois Derek ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles.

''Stiles… tu feras toujours partie de ma meute et tu n'es pas inutile. Tu as sauvé ma vie et celle de Scott à plusieurs reprises. Et – et peut-être que tu fais beaucoup de recherche, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es le meilleur pour ça. Penses-tu que je pourrais faire confiance à Scott pour trouver le nom d'une nouvelle sorte d'aconit? Tu es vitale à la survie de la meute et tu es le membre le plus important.''

Stiles posa timidement sa main sur la tête de Derek et puisque sa main ne fut pas mordue, il vit ça comme une occasion de faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'alpha.

Un faible son de grondement emplit la pièce et le garçon réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la version de Derek d'un ronronnement.

Après quelques minutes, Derek releva sa tête et prit encore une fois les mains de Stiles dans les siennes.

''Tu dois arrêter ça,'' il désigna les bandages. ''Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que j'aurai – je veux dire, la meute serait perdu sans toi.''

Stiles soupira.

''Derek, je peux essayer, mais c'est un réflexe depuis si longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si j'ai une crise de panique? Ou si je me réveille d'un cauchemar et qu'un vide écrasant ne me quitte pas?''

Derek se leva lentement.

''Je peux t'aider à te sentir vivant sans que tu te blesse toi-même.''

Il pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles. L'adolescent se contenta de le regarder et puis, il ferma les yeux.

Derek fit passer sa langue à travers les lèvres entrouverte et explora la bouche de l'adolescent et avant que l'un d'eux ne le sache, tout était terminé.

Soudain, une sensation de fatigue submergea Stiles ou peut-être qu'il était fatigué depuis tout ce temps, mais qu'il l'avait juste ignoré (ouais, ça semble être l'option la plus probable). Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire l'école buissonnière le lendemain et juste dormir toute la journée? Ouais, ça semblait être une bonne idée.

''Derek, tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, s'il te plait? Demanda Stiles, sachant déjà la réponse. Il se prépara à un rejet lorsque l'homme plus âgé se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

Au lieu de ça, il ferma la lumière et la chambre se baigna d'obscurité.

Le lit grinça sous le poids d'un autre corps et Stiles fut tirer sous les couvertures et poussé contre une poitrine chaude.

Stiles se blotti dans la chaleur et plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

* * *

><p>Merci pour tous les commentaires et un merci spécial pour ma Bêta Frozeen!<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Je peux (pas) prendre soin de moi-même

Ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise pour Stiles lorsqu'il s'est réveillé seul, mais ce fût le cas. Il aurait voulu que la première chose qu'il voit à son réveil soit le visage de Derek. Eh bien, il savait que Derek était trop émotionnellement constipé pour faire face à ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il se remémora que Derek Hale l'avait embrassée seulement quelques heures plus tôt, ses joues se réchauffa et il devint soudainement très conscient du fait que son béguin pourrait l'apprécier en retour. Mais les pensées positives à son propos n'ont jamais bien fonctionné dans l'esprit de Stiles. _Il ressentait juste de la pitié. Il ne m'appréciait pas, il se sentait juste mal._

Stiles regarda son téléphone. Ouah, 11h30. Il devait être épuisé pour avoir dormit aussi longtemps. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'avoir récemment dormi plus de deux ou trois heures.

Pas de message. Quelle surprise. Son supposé meilleur ami devait probablement être trop occupé avec sa petite-amie (il ne détestait pas autant Allison jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui vole son pote) pour réaliser que Stiles était absent à l'école. Eh bien, les amis pouvaient être comme ça, parfois.

Il roula jusqu'à l'endroit que Derek avait précédemment occupé et posa juste son visage vers le bas pendant un certain temps. Il pouvait le sentir. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de forêt et de cuire et d'odeurs masculines et de ce qui devait être son nouveau parfum préféré.

Vers midi, il se dit qu'il devrait se lever mais, pouah, son lit était si chaud et le plancher devait être glacé. Il réussit à se convaincre de sortir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était encore couvert du sang de la nuit dernière. Minable.

Stiles se tenait sous le jet de l'eau (ses coupures brûlaient sous le contact mais peu importait) et sourit. Il se sentait… agréablement bien. Ses problèmes n'étaient pas près d'être résolu, mais pour l'instant, il était bien. Il était juste bien.

Il sortit de la douche et sécha son corps aussi rapidement qu'il le pût, car il se sentait comme s'il se transformait en glaçon au contact de l'air. Qui pourrait le blâmer? Il vivait en Californie et tout en bas de 22 degrés Celsius était trop froid et il n'était pas aveugle, il était conscient du poids qu'il avait perdu récemment. Alors maintenant, il avait froid. Tout le temps. _Mais tu n'avais pas froid lorsque la fournaise vivante qu'était Derek Hale dormait dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas? Tais-toi conscience. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires sarcastiques._ Et wow, il avait besoin de plus d'amis.

Il alla dans sa chambre et se jeta sur un chandail à manche longue avec une paire de pantalon de pyjamas en flanelle. _Je ne vais pas sortir aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi est-ce que je mettrais des vrais vêtements?_

Il prit trois fois sa dose prescrite d'Adderall. Il sentait vraiment son TDAH(1) et se dit qu'une dose supplémentaire pourrait l'aider. Il oublia totalement (par accident) combien de dose il avait pris, à la troisième.

Stiles alla dans la cuisine et décida de ne pas manger. Il n'avait pas faim, de toute manière. Et il ignora la voix dans sa tête qui disait à quel point personne, surtout pas un certain loup-garou protecteur, ne le trouverait attirant. Les os de ses hanches saillaient comme des couteaux et sa peau mince comme du papier était étiré sur ses côtes très fragiles.

À treize heures, il planait et se sentait incroyable. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de TDAH et qu'il était juste un bipolaire non diagnostiquer et que ça l'aurait rendu maniaque. Il regarda son téléphone et il n'y avait rien qui l'attendait. Eh bien, il n'avait pas besoin de textos pour sentir qu'il comptait.

À 13h30, il se sentait intouchable. En fait, il mit de vrai vêtements et prit ses clés (et son téléphone, même s'il savait que personne ne voudrait s'embêter avec lui). Il s'en alla sur la route. Où? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Stiles garda un regard éteint sur la route et il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était arrêté jusqu'à qu'il entende des klaxons sonnées, l'exhortant à aller de l'avant. Il regarda autour et une femme le regardant en colère lui criant des noms d'oiseau dessus et probablement d'autres injures.

_Trop fort!_ Il cria intérieurement. Il devait aller dans un endroit tranquille et isolé, alors il conduisit à travers les routes de campagne, au milieu de la forêt.

Il y avait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles qu'il pensait être dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'éclairage de l'écran de son téléphone sur le siège passager. Il ramassa le petit appareil.

''Quoi de neuf?''

''Stiles?''

Le garçon n'avait pas vérifié l'identifiant de l'appelant, mais il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

''Bien le bonjour, cher Derek. Que puis-je faire pour toi?'' Il essaya de lui dire ça, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela devait sonner.

''Stiles, où es-tu? Je suis chez toi et ta Jeep n'est pas là. Tu ne répondais pas et Scott a dit que tu n'étais pas allé à l'école aujourd'hui.''

''Oh, tu me connais, je suis spontanément allée faire une excursion en forêt.''

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça?'' demanda Derek, la confusion était évidente dans sa voix.

''Comme quoi, Der Der?''

''Comme si tu avais trop bu.''

''Eh bien, ça doit être parce que j'ai peut-être pris un petit peu trop d'Adderall. Et oh, peux-tu voir ça, il y a tellement d'oiseau dehors, aujourd'hui.''

''Es-tu entrain de te foutre de moi Stiles? Tu es défoncé et tu as décidé de conduire et d'aller faire un tour. Je n'étais partie que quelques heures. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?''

''Bien, mon TDAH pour commencer. Dépression, trouble d'anxiété. Tu sais, les trucs habituels.''

''Merde Stiles, soit sérieux pour une fois. Peux-tu faire autre chose que plaisanter? Où es-tu? Je viens te chercher.''

''Tu sais quoi? Ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Tu n'es pas ma nounou. Vas effrayer les petits enfants ou ramper auprès de Scott, laisse-moi tranquille,'' dit Stiles, soudainement fâcher par les mots de Derek (ç'aurait dû être la faute de Stiles s'il était devenu irresponsable, mais qui suivait la logique?)

Stiles ignora le cri qu'il entendit à travers le téléphone alors qu'il raccrocha.

Peut-être que Derek avec raison. Il devrait arrêter de conduire. Dans la brume causé par ses médicaments, il rangea sa voiture sur le côté et sorti. Il se rappelait vaguement où il était, il devrait éventuellement trouver le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>(1) Trouble du Déficit d'Attention etou Hyperactivité


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Errant (seul et perdu)

Derek regarda son téléphone avec incrédulité. Que venait-il de se passer?

_Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Stiles ne veut évidemment pas de ton aide._

Il soupira. Stiles pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il avait juste un complexe d'autodestruction grave… et le garçon était défoncé… alors qu'il conduisait.

Il frotta sa main sur son visage, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il retira sa Camaro de l'allée des Stilinski et parti. Derek n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où le garçon se trouvait.

Il baissa la fenêtre et sorti sa tête (ignorant la voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il ressemblait à un chien, il ignora aussi le fait que la voix sonnait comme l'adolescent aux yeux de miel). Son loup grattait à la surface, pleurnichant et demandant à être libérer.

Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets à propos de l'adolescent.

Derek suivit à peu près la direction de ce qu'il pensait être la Jeep débraillé : la chose sentait comme les frites torsadés et le désodorisant _Pina Colada_. Après un moment, il sût qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. Entre l'odeur des frites et d'un parfum brute, il capta l'odeur de Stiles (c'était reconnaissable : lavande et détergent à lessive avec des tons sous-jacents de tristesse et de panique).

L'alpha eut le temps de réfléchir sur la manière dont, dans sa tête, il pourrait sauver Stiles.

Qu'était-il en train de faire? Pas à propos de chercher Stiles, ça il devait le faire, mais que faisait-il à essayer d'être proche du gamin? Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas seulement réconforter le garçon (ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était de pilonner son petit cul dans un lit, mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais, pas maintenant en tout cas). Il voulait quelque chose de plus pour lui et Stiles n'était clairement pas prêt pour ce genre d'engagement et il ne savait même pas si le gamin l'appréciait en retour (en fait, il avait une vague idée. L'adolescent avait toujours ce parfum enivrant d'excitation, mais qui pourrait tout avoir avec le fait d'être adolescent et rien avoir avec l'alpha).

Il avait dit vouloir l'aider. Et il faisait du très bon travail pour ça. *Énorme Sarcasme*. On était seulement au jour un et il ne pouvait déjà pas le garder en sécurité. C'était en partie la faute de l'adolescent (c'est vrai, qui se défonce et va conduire?)

Après près de vingt minutes de conduite et d'auto-accusation et un petit peu de colère (envers qui? Il n'était pas certain), Derek aperçu la Jeep de Stiles stationner sur le bas-côté de la route. Automatiquement, son esprit imagina les pires scénarios possibles, il se stationna et sortie de sa voiture en un temps record.

Il courut jusqu'au côté conducteur et eût le soulagement de voir que Stiles n'était pas mort, il n'était juste pas dans la voiture. Ce qui posa un nouveau problème, comme : où diable était-il?

Il ouvrit la porte parce que, bien sûr, elle était débarrée. Et ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment fût la bouteille vide de sirop contre la toux posé sur le siège passager à côté du téléphone du garçon. Géniale. Peut-être qu'il avait un rhume?

* * *

><p>Stiles trébucha sur un amas de racine qui sortait du sol et tomba sur ses mains, s'écorchant les paumes. Il se releva et retira les feuilles mortes de ses vêtements, il remarqua qu'il avait fait un trou dans le tissu au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Ses paumes brulaient. Le choc dû à la douleur le fit réfléchir et lui permit d'obtenir un peu plus de clarté dans le brouillard qu'était son esprit à cause de l'Adderall et le DXM(1).<p>

Peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer? Son père devait rentrer à la maison à… quelle heure déjà? Il tourna en rond et réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était.

La panique se manifesta. Il était perdu, seul dans la forêt et il avait dit à la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider de le laisser tranquille. La peur que personne ne se mette à le chercher annihila tout le brouillard dû aux drogues qu'il avait ressenti précédemment.

Il marcha. Il ne savait pas combien de temps et, Bon Dieu, ça commençait à devenir comme dans son rêve. Le flot de peur arriva et il dû s'appuyer contre un arbre alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas.

Il s'assit avec le dos contre l'arbre et sa respiration se bloqua.

''Je ne peux pas faire ça!'' dit-il, tout haut, essayant de regagner son souffle.

Il posa sa main sur sa jambe là où son jeans était troué et commença à gratter sa peau à travers son pantalon.

Il sentit le sang sur ses doigts et continua de gratter. Cela l'aida à calmer sa respiration. La douleur lui permit de garder les pieds sur terre et de se concentrer sur elle.

Une fois qu'il fut assez calme et que la pression ne fût plus aussi écrasante, il regarda sa cuisse.

Le pantalon de l'adolescent était saturé de sang et sa jambe brûlait, mais il sourit.

Il regarda ses doigts barbouillés de sang et son sourire resta sur son visage alors qu'il était assis et appréciait l'air frais.

_Qu'est-ce que Derek penserait? Probablement que je suis une putain de merde. Et d'ailleurs, Derek ne s'en soucie pas. Il est parti_.

* * *

><p>Derek courrait dans la forêt, capturant le parfum de Stiles. L'adolescent devait être saccagé; il avait zigzagué et à un point où il finit par faire un cercle complet. Derek avait été un peu surpris, le jeune homme avait fait une bonne distance pour le court laps de temps qu'il avait marché.<p>

Il inclina sa tête vers le haut et renifla l'air. Du sang. Le sang de Stiles. L'odeur de cuivre rempli son nez comme s'il n'avait senti que ça depuis le matin.

Il courut. Il paniqua. Il devait trouver Stiles.

Derek le repéra à bonne distance; il ne lui fallut même pas une minute avant qu'il ne soit à ses pieds.

L'alpha toussa, voyant que Stiles ne remarqua pas sa présence.

Au bruit, Stiles se tourna vers lui et lui sourit timidement. Il leva sa main en une vague.

''Bien le bonjour, cher ami.'' Derek ne dit rien.

Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit pour être au niveau des yeux du garçon. Il le regarda et la première chose qu'il remarqua fût le sang qui couvrait sa cuisse et sa main.

Son loup gémit et hurla. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour empêcher ses yeux de virer rouge, il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent pense qu'il était fâcher contre lui.

''Stiles… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé?''

''Derek, c'est bon. Tout est de ma faute. Je sais que tu essayais seulement d'aider, mais tu n'as pas besoin. Je vais me gérer tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à moi, n'est-ce pas?''

Derek secoua sa tête et bougea pour s'asseoir à côté du garçon; il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le tressaillement alors qu'il passait en position assise.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Derek était nul avec les mots. Vraiment, vraiment nul.

Après un certain temps, il éclaircit sa gorge.

''Stiles, je ne fais pas ça par pitié. Tu fais partie de ma meute, je suis ton alpha. C'est mon rôle de prendre soin, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle j'essaie de t'aider. Je t'apprécie. Et ne me lance pas ce regard, je ne mens pas. Ne te méprends pas, parfois j'ai envie de d'étrangler et de te faire taire, mais je t'apprécie réellement. Et je ne suis pas le meilleur avec les mots, alors parfois je finis par te menacer ou te jeter contre des choses, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me soucie pas de toi. Et ça,'' il montra le sang séché et les bandages exposés sur ses bras ''ça n'aide sérieusement pas autant que tu ne le penses. Je parle au nom de tous. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour contrôler ta vie. S'il te plaît, pas uniquement pour moi, mais pour toute la meute, arrête ça. Je vais essayer plus fort de t'aider, je vais… Juste… Je suis nouveau pour ça, okay?''

Stiles mit sa tête dans ses mains.

Derek se pencha et se blotti contre la tempe de l'adolescent. Il leva les yeux et l'homme le plus âgé vit ça comme une opportunité de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front. Le baiser était une promesse. Une promesse à Stiles, pour lui dire qu'il y aura des jours meilleurs.

Si seulement c'était vrai.

* * *

><p>(1) Dextromethorphan : Médicament contenu dans le sirop contre la toux.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà un autre chapitre, même rengaine que les précédents. J'attends toujours les chapitres de ma bêta et en attendant j'ai essayé de me corrigé au mieux. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier quand même. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on ne traduit pas une histoire pour rien. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Prends soin (de moi)<p>

Stiles posa sa joue contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre de la Camaro de Derek. Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien était un euphémisme. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été frappé plusieurs fois à la tête par un train de marchandises.

Il avait froid et son mal de tête et sa vision ne semblait pas vouloir se fixer, sans mentionner la paume de sa main et sa cuisse qui reflétait une sensation constante de brûlure.

Derek regarda son jeune fardeau pendant qu'il conduisait à la maison de l'adolescent. Stiles sentait bizarre. Pas un bizarre mauvais, il sentait juste comme s'il était éteint.

''Stiles, est-ce que tu te sens bien?''

Stiles hocha faiblement sa tête.

''Ouais, je vais bien, juste un peu nauséeux.''

''Bien, c'est probablement tous les trucs que tu as pris et ton estomac sonne vide, donc ça ne doit surement pas aider. Attends, maintenant que j'y pense, ce matin aussi ton estomac sonnait vide. À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as mangé?''

L'esprit de Stiles était encore brumeux (et pas le bon brumeux produit par les médicaments).

''Je ne sais pas, était-ce hier ou le jour d'avant?''

Derek soupira. Ce gamin causerait sa mort.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la résidence des Stilinski, Derek sorti de la voiture et attendit que Stiles le suive. Il sorti lentement et Derek contourna le devant de la voiture en courant lorsque le jeune homme commença à se balancer.

''Désolé, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien,'' gloussa Stiles.

Derek lui renvoya un visage qui disait : que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?

Il aida Stiles à entrer dans la maison (et Stiles était content qu'ils aient utilisé la porte).

Quand ils furent dans sa chambre, Derek l'aida à retirer ses vêtements et l'obligea à prendre une douche.

''Quoi, je pue?'' demanda Stiles, légèrement offusqué.

''Non, mais il y a quelques chose d'un peu bizarre. Quelques choses que je ne peux pas replacer. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a une sorte de brouillard dans ta tête ou sinon tu serais déjà en train de bavasser dans mes oreilles, maintenant. Peut-être qu'une douche réglerait le problème, si?''

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, serrant ses vêtements contre son torse. Derek se tint à côté de lui.

''As-tu, hum, besoin d'aide? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes et te blesse encore plus.''

Stiles secoua sa tête. Il continua de marcher, mais s'arrêta.

Il se retourna et avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Derek lui dit : ''Ne t'en fait pas. Je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras.''

Le sourire qu'orna le visage de Stiles fit s'affaiblir les genoux de Derek et son loup remua sa queue par pur délice. Il s'assit sur la chaise d'ordi et prit une profonde inspiration. Bon sang, si un seul sourire le faisait presque se transformer, il avait vraiment un problème.

Après un certain temps (son pas si petit problème, finalement en contrôle), son téléphone vibra et, lorsqu'il vit l'identité de son appelant, il soupira.

''Derek, pourquoi, diable, ne répondais-tu pas?'' hurla son bêta en colère.

''Eh bien, Scott, contrairement à certaine personne, je prenais soin d'un ami qui avait sérieusement besoin d'aide.''

''Ça veut dire que tu l'as retrouvé? Est-ce qu'il va bien?''

''Oui, je l'ai trouvé vagabondant dans la forêt, défoncé comme son cul. Donc non, je ne pense pas qu'il va bien.''

Il y eut une courte pause et il put entendre la respiration de Scott.

''Sais-tu pourquoi?''

''Je ne suis pas son meilleur ami, donc non, je n'ai aucune idée.'' Derek savait que c'était un coup bas et il savait pourquoi Stiles était parti en escapade, mais il voulait que Scott se sente mal. Il voulait que toute la meute se sente mal, ils avaient tous délaissées Stiles. Il était une part de la meute et personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il était en difficulté.

''Je m'en viens. Je vais lui parler et voir ce qui ne va pas.''

Il dû se retenir de grogner. C'était son compagnon dans la douche qui avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui et l'idiot qui avait conduit au problème, en premier lui, avait l'audace de supposer qu'il pourrait vernir et parler – et _ohmonDieu_ il avait l'air d'un petit ami jaloux.

Il éclaircit sa gorge. ''Non Scott. Pas maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te voir ou quelqu'un de la meute, maintenant. Putain, je ne sais même pas si je dois l'amener à l'hôpital après toute les choses qu'il a pris.''

''Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir, c'est mon meilleur ami – ''

''Ton meilleur ami? Ton meilleur ami?'' Il se leva. Il hurlait maintenant. ''Où étais-tu Scott? Où étais-tu quand il avait des crises de panique? Où étais-tu quand il a pris des cachets et qu'il est parti conduire? Ta tête est tellement enfoncée dans le cul d'Allison que tu n'as même pas vu que ton meilleur ami allait mal.''

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier sur Scott. L'alpha était autant à blâmer que le bêta, encore plus, il était supposé guider la meute, pas l'ignorer complètement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se blessent eux-mêmes.

''Et tu ne sais même pas à propos – '' commença Derek, mais il entendit des pas derrière lui et s'arrêta.

''Derek, sur qui cries-tu?''

L'alpha se tourna vers l'adolescent, mis le téléphone à côté de lui et mit fin à l'appel.

''Personne, Stiles.'' Il se retourna et regarda le chef d'œuvre humain qui était devant lui. Le garçon avait des jeans amples et un chandail à capuchon rouge. Ses cheveux étaient encore humide et tenait dans un aspect désordonné qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Stiles s'assit sur son lit. ''Ça n'avait pas l'ait d'être personne.''

Derek l'ignora et reprit sa place sur la chaise.

''Tu te sens mieux?''

Stiles haussa les épaules. ''Un petit peu, je suppose?''

Derek acquiesça, il se rappelait les blessures du garçon. Il les oublia pendant un court instant, un fois l'odeur du sang ne se cramponnant plus à lui.

''On doit soigner tes plaies, je ne veux pas qu'elles s'infectent.''

Les joues de Stiles rougirent lorsqu'il se rappela que ses blessures étaient sur sa cuisse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir enlever son pantalon, devant Derek Hale, récent alpha et loup aigri.

''J-je peux le faire. Moi-même.''

Derek sentait que le garçon était embarrassé, mais son loup refusait de laisser son compagnon souffrir.

L'alpha se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour récupérer la trousse de premier soin.

''J'insiste.''

Il s'était écoulé exactement une heure et trente-deux minutes depuis que Derek avait trouvé Stiles et le garçon avait sérieusement mal.

Il y avait une pression dans sa tête et il se sentait comme si son estomac faisait des culbutes dans son corps. Derek prit le temps de nettoyer les plaies sur ses paumes, sa cuisse et ses poignets, mais c'était douloureux, mais si l'alpha faisait de son mieux pour être doux (à son grand soulagement, Derek sentit son malaise et lui dit de mettre un pantalon de survêtement, donc il n'eût pas à enlever son pantalon devant l'homme plus âgé). Sa poitrine était serrée.

Il n'était pas en forme. Derek le comprit.

''Stiles.''

Le garçon releva lentement sa tête, le tapis dans sa chambre tournait et il s'immergea dans l'hallucination (parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait), s'émerveillant du fait que les mouvements correspondait avec les barattages de son estomac.

''Ouep?''

Derek leva un sourcil et mis sa main sur le front de Stiles. Il était brûlant.

''Eh bien, tu as de la fièvre. Il y autre chose que je devrais savoir?''

Les paroles de Stiles étaient empâtées. ''Tu sais, je ressens de la douleur.''

''D'accord, où?''

''Partout, je suppose?''

Derek posa la gaze et prit le bras de Stiles. Avant que l'adolescent ne puisse protester, des veines couru du bras de Stiles jusqu'à celui de Derek. Il dû prendre une profonde respiration lorsque le flot de douleur le frappa.

Après environ une minute, Derek avait terminé.

''Merci, Derek. Je me sens vraiment mieux.''

''Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas, Stiles.''

Stiles ouvrit sa bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il a juste regardé l'alpha pendant une minute, les mots non-dits mourant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

Derek fut bouger par sa tête et sentit la pulsation de Stiles. Il fut soulagé, mais également effrayé par le _boum boum_ erratique qui battait contre ses doigts.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro ou moment ou Stiles commença à convulser.

Le téléphone sonna alors que Derek tenta de ne pas paniquer.

Elle répondit au téléphone à la troisième sonnerie. ''Allo?''

''Erica, Stiles est entrain de convulser!'' cria-t-il.

''D'accord Derek, pas besoin de crier. En fait, crier risque juste d'empirer les choses. Assure-toi qu'il ne peut pas cogner sa tête contre rien. Et ne le retiens pas au sol ou ne mets pas quelque chose dans sa bouche. Si ça dure plus longtemps que deux minutes ou qu'il s'arrête de respirer, appel une ambulance. Je m'en viens.'' Elle raccrocha, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Il suivit ses instructions et lorsque les deux minutes arrivèrent, il prit son téléphone pour appeler de l'aide, mais les convulsions s'arrêtèrent et Stiles respirait toujours. Il aurait pu penser qu'il était mort, mais il pouvait entendre le pouls se calmer.

Ses cils battirent et de grands yeux miels s'ouvrirent. Stiles semblait paniqué. Avant que l'alpha ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'adolescent s'assit avec difficulté.

''Derek… Salle de bain!''

Derek comprit immédiatement et ramassa Stiles et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

En moins de trois secondes, le garçon était penché sur les toilettes, déversant le contenu inexistant de son estomac.

L'alpha frotta en cercle son dos alors qu'il terminait, il essuya sa bouche avec du papier de toilette et tira la chasse.

''Eh bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux,'' dit Stiles, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

Derek allait répondre avant d'entendre la porte d'en avant s'ouvrir et claquer et le son de talon haut qui montaient les escaliers.

Erica apparut devant eux, Stiles eut l'air surpris.

''Je l'ai appelé quand tu as commencé à convulser,'' expliqua Derek.

Elle passa devant l'alpha et se pencha et regarda Stiles dans le visage.

Ses yeux plissés semblaient creuser dans son âme. Erica se pencha un peu plus près et renifla (pourquoi ses amis jugent nécessaire de le renifler tout le temps?).

''Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?''

Stiles feignit la confusion, mais le regard qu'Erica lui lança le fit abandonner.

''Adderall et Nyquil.''

Elle soupirât et ses yeux s'adoucirent. ''Que dirais-tu de ne pas faire ça la prochaine fois, hein Batman? Les convulsions causés par les médicaments sont plus dangereuses que celles causés par l'épilepsie.''

Stiles hocha la tête.

''Je ne le referai pas.'' _Probablement._ Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas dit, il n'avait pas besoin d'être étranglé dans sa propre maison.

Elle termina de l'examiné et se redressa.

''Il ira bien, mais tu aurais dû l'amener à l'hôpital au moment où tu as découvert qu'il avait pris une quantité excessive d'Adderall. Il aurait pu mourir. Stiles, la prochaine fois, s'il te plait, abstient-toi d'être un idiot. La meute serait dégoûtée si tu mourrais parce que tu cherchais à planer. Nous nous soucions de toi, d'accord? Et Derek, prends mieux soin de ton compagnon.''

Laissant les hommes en silence, elle sortit de la salle de bain.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Ma famille (et moi)

Stiles regarda l'endroit qu'Erica avait occupé précédemment. Que voulait-elle dire par la meute s'inquiète? Ils ne se souciaient évidemment pas de lui, aucun d'eux n'avait rien remarqué.

Derek était intérieurement paniqué. Comment Erica pouvait savoir qu'il pensait que Stiles était son compagnon? Était-ce si évident?

'_C'est probablement pourquoi Stiles est aussi calme, il sait que je pense à lui comme étant mon compagnon.'_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Stiles fut le premier à parler.

''Est-ce que tu vas le dire au reste de la meute à propos de… ça?

'_Bon Dieu, il veut que je parle à la meute à propos de mes sentiments envers lui. NONONONONON.'_

''Je veux dire, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent à quel point j'ai foiré ou les choses que j'ai faite. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent comme étant le faible humain qui s'est mutilé.''

Derek laissa presque échappé un soupir de soulagement, il ne parlait pas de toute cette chose à propos des compagnons.

''Je ne vais pas le faire, mais je suis certain qu'Erica va dire quelque chose. Et Scott a appelé, donc je devrai lui dire quelque chose. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je lui ai juste parlé à propos des médicaments. Alors prépare-toi, ta porte risque de se faire défoncer par un groupe de bêtas inquiets.''

Stiles hocha seulement la tête.

Derek termina de couvrir ses blessures et se releva, offrant sa main au garçon. Il prit l'appendice prolongé offert et rejoignit la position alpha.

Stiles fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

''J'ai froid…''

Derek hocha la tête. Il a englouti Stiles dans ses bras musclés et ils restèrent là.

''Nous allons passer à travers ça. La meute ne sera pas fâchée contre toi. Ils vont être tristes, mais ils ne vont jamais te blâmer,'' dit Derek, sentant l'inquiétude qui flottait autour du garçon.

''Je sais, je n'y peux rien. Je suis inquiet,'' dit Stiles dans l'épaule chaude de Derek.

Stiles regarda Derek avec ses grands yeux et avant qu'aucun ne sache comment c'est arrivé, les lèvres de Derek couvraient celles de Stiles.

Stiles ne le repoussa pas, donc il le prit comme une invitation à glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres douces. Ce fut un peu étrange au début, mais ensuite l'adolescent entrouvrit ses lèvres et l'alpha put avoir un accès complet. Il fut brièvement distrait par le fait de faire ça avec Stiles, mais le jeune homme aspira sa langue d'une manière qui ne peut être décrit que comme obscène et son esprit fut parasité, toutes ses pensées effacés.

Ils se séparèrent pour prendre de l'air et Derek guida Stiles jusqu'au lit. L'alpha le coucha et continua de l'embrasser.

L'homme plus âgé gémit et frotta son membre dur contre la cuisse de Stiles alors qu'il se positionna au-dessus de l'adolescent. Il écrasa son érection vêtu contre la chaleur de l'adolescent.

Il bougeât pour suçoter le cou de Stiles tout en continuant ses mouvements. Le garçon fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'alpha.

''Derek… J'ai tellement envide de toi,'' balbutia Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux vers le visage de l'adolescent et lécha un sentier de la clavicule jusqu'à la chair molle derrière son oreille. Son épiderme brulait là où il avait été en contact avec la peau du jeune homme, mais Stiles n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit autrement. Derek le comprit et aspira une place juste en-dessous du col de sa chemise puis se frotta le menton sur la marque rougit. Le gémissement qu'il a suscité fit frissonner l'alpha.

Derek a commencé à défaire la fermeture éclair de l'adolescent et prit la délicieuse érection dans sa bouche, mais le bruit du battement de cœur de Stiles le fit s'arrêter.

Boum. Boum Boum Boum. Boum Boum.

Dès qu'il eut entendu le battement irrégulier, Stiles haleta de douleur. Il était assis et tenait sa poitrine. Derek retira ses hanches et s'assit derrière lui avec une main sur son dos.

''Derek, ma poitrine fait mal!'' dit-il, en serrant les dents.

Il écouta les battements augmenter alors que Stiles paniquait encore plus. Les palpitations se transformant rapidement en crise de panique.

''Stiles, écoute ma voix. Tu dois te calmer. Allez, respire.''

Stiles hocha la tête, mais sa respiration n'avait pas ralenti.

''Tu te rappelles de la première réunion de la meute?'' Stiles ne comprit pas ce que Derek disait. ''Stiles, reste avec moi. Est-ce que tu te rappelles?'' Stiles regarda brièvement son alpha avant de fermer les yeux et hocha vigoureusement la tête. ''Bien, Jackson a été un connard, comme d'habitude. Isaac était effrayé par tout le monde réuni dans le loft. Lydia et Allison parlaient de trucs dont personnes se souciaient et Scott regardait sa petit-amie avec ses yeux de chiots. Boyd et Erica étaient assis ensemble et parlaient tranquillement et ignoraient tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était juste toi et moi assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Tu étais en train de parler à propos… des différences entre la bande dessiné _The Walking Dead_ et la série télévisée, je pense, et honnêtement je n'en avais rien à faire, mais je t'ai laissé parler quand même. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais bien. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens?''

''Oui… mais je me souviens aussi que tu me disais de- d'arrêter de parler ou… tu allais m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents. As-tu oublié?''

Derek haussa les épaules. '' Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Je suis mauvais avec les mots.''

La respiration de Stiles a ralenti. Distraire Stiles de sa crise de panique : réussis.

''Merci pour ça. Ma poitrine me faisait mal et j'ai flippé.''

''Eh bien, je suis un idiot. Tu viens juste d'avoir une putain de crise et tu n'as pas mangé depuis Dieu sait combien de temps et j'ai pensé que ce serait correct si tu étais excité comme ça. Je suis désolé.''

Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek. ''Je voulais le faire, je pense que peut-être, une autre fois.''

Derek sourit. ''Oui, une autre fois.''

''Alors, que penserais-tu de me faire un sandwich,'' blagua Stiles.

* * *

><p>Derek était assis en face de Stiles, appréciant un sandwich beurre d'arachide et confiture (dont il va totalement nier le fait d'avoir fait celui de l'adolescent, si on lui demandait).<p>

Stiles avait enfilé un chandail à manche longue avec un requin et le mot JAWESOME(1) dessus et des jeans skinny, affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dormir (même après que Derek ait proposé de dormir avec lui au cas où il aurait un mauvais rêve).

Il était presque 4h30 et le père du garçon ne devait pas être à la maison pour encore quelques heures alors Derek décida de rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps.

La sonnette retentit et Stiles broncha. Derek pouvait entendre les voix et su instantanément que l'intégralité de la meute attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Stiles supposa que son père était rentré plus tôt et avait oublié ses clés de maison dans la tasse vide à la station de police.

Derek ne prit pas la peine de lui dire alors qu'il se levait pour répondre à la porte. Il allait le comprendre dans une seconde sans son avertissement.

Il balança la porte et fut accueilli par sept visages. Sa meute. Sa famille.

Il fit un pas en arrière. ''Hum, hey les gars?''

Scott a été le premier à avancer et lui donna une accolade.

Stiles se cramponnait à lui et il entendit son meilleur ami lui murmurer à l'oreille, ''Je t'aime mec et je suis désolé.''

Le reste de la meute entra dans sa maison et les rejoignit dans l'étreinte, à un moment donné Derek se plaça derrière Stiles. L'alpha se colla à son dos.

Et pendant ce bref moment, Stiles savait que tout allait bien. Il avait sa famille et ils l'aimaient.

* * *

><p>(1) JAWESOME = un mélange du mot Jaws (nom du requin du film « Les dents de la mer ») et du mot Awesome<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Tu t'es fait un ami (en nous tous)

Lorsque l'étreinte fut terminée, Stiles invita sa meute dans le salon et se prépara mentalement pour une discussion longue et difficile. Mais elle ne vint jamais. À la place, apparut ce qui avait l'air d'être une nuit de film spécial meute. Stiles n'avait pas assisté à l'une d'entre elles depuis des semaines.

Stiles était au milieu du canapé avec Derek accroché à son côté, tandis que Scott était de l'autre côté (également accroché à lui). Isaac et Jackson étaient assis sur le sol entre les pieds de Derek et Stiles tandis que Lydia et Allison se sont assises sur des chaises à droite du canapé. Erica et Boyd étaient assis sur des chaises à gauche du canapé.

Scott avait choisi The Worlds End (1) lançant « c'est tellement un film génial, nous devons le regarder » avec ses grands yeux de chiots et tout le monde avait dit oui.

Stiles passait paresseusement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Isaac et se pencha contre Derek, complètement en paix.

Du coin de ses yeux, il aurait pu voir Scott le regarder. Et s'il avait eût une super-conscience, il aurait remarqué toute la meute se lancer regards.

Simon Pegg et compagnie venait juste de faire _The Hole in the Wall (2) _lorsque les yeux de Stiles commençaient à se fermer. Il était tellement chaud et confortable et l'épaule de Derek était juste si bien, qu'il ferma ses yeux.

Scott fut le premier à remarquer qu'un membre de la meute venait de s'endormir. Il regarda vers Stiles et quand il s'endormit (le seul moment où il ne bouge pas un kilomètre par minute), Scott pu voir à quel point Stiles avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Il fit un bruit avec sa gorge, son loup pleurnichait de défaite à la vue de son meilleur ami. Derek l'observa somnoler sur son épaule, comme tout le monde. Issac mit le film sur pause. Erica fut la première à parler.

''Comment est-ce arrivé?''

''C'est arrivé à partir du moment où on a décidé qu'il n'était pas important. Et ne me regarder pas comme si je venais de noyer un chiot. Je ne veux pas dire pas important comme personne, je veux dire pas important dans la dynamique de la meute. Stiles est humain et nous l'avons considéré comme le gars des recherches. Le gars que nous allons voir à deux heures du matin pour trouver qui est quelqu'un ou une sorte d'obscure souche d'aconit. Mais nous avons oublié qu'il était celui que nous allons voir pour nous décharger tous nos problèmes. Scott et Allison, je sais pertinemment que votre relation ne serait pas rendue à ce point sans lui.'' Allison et Scott se regardèrent l'un l'autre et la fille hocha de la tête.

''Erica et Boyd, c'est la même chose pour vous (et oui, tout le monde sais que vous vous fréquentez),'' à ça Erica croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et Boyd à juste souri et baissa les yeux.

''Isaac, combien de fois es-tu allé vers lui quand tu as eu des cauchemars? Ou Jackson, tu blague constamment à propos de lui, mais est-ce qu'il sait que tu blagues et que tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu dis? Et Lydia, quand tu as des problèmes avec Jacskon, combien de temps avant que tu n'ailles voir Stiles pour obtenir des conseils?''

''Et je dois admettre que je l'ai traité de la même manière, n'allant vers lui uniquement quand ça me convenait. Mais maintenant nous allons changer ça.''

Isaac avait l'air nerveux, ce qui n'était pas si rare. ''Alors Derek, Erica nous a seulement parler à propos de la crise et Scott nous a dit à propos des médicaments, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir? C'est un peu ton style de laisser de côté des informations importantes.''

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas leur parler de l'automutilation, il laissa cela à Stiles.

''Juste… sachez que Stiles a besoin d'aide. Il a besoin d'aide de chacun d'entre nous.''

Tout le monde hocha leurs têtes. Lorsque le moment grave fut passé et Derek cessa de parler, toutes les filles dans la salle échangèrent un regard et a commencèrent à rire.

Ce fut le tour des gars de s'échanger un regard exprimant 'que diable se passe-t-il?'

Avant qu'ils ne voient ses yeux s'ouvrir, la meute entendit le changement dans ses battements de cœur et ils surent que Stiles étaient réveillé.

''Je me sens comme si vous veniez de parler de moi,'' dit Stiles, fatigué. Derek dû retenir un gémissement lorsque Stiles s'est retiré de l'épaule de l'alpha.

Jackson s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda vers Stiles de sa place au sol.

''Stiles… nous sommes désolé et nous te revaudrons ça. Je te le promets.''

Stiles dû avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Ils s'excusaient… auprès de lui?

''Les gars, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser-''

''Mais on le fait! Nous t'avons fait te sentir exclus, et crois-moi, nous ne savions pas que nous l'avions fait,'' fit valoir Scott.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête.

Avant que Stiles ne le comprenne, ils l'étreignirent à nouveau et partirent.

''Tu es probablement fatigué (je peux sentir ton épuisement, donc ne me mens pas) alors je vais revenir demain,'' dit Scott.

''Je vais faire en sorte que vous ayez du temps entre potes à partir de maintenant,'' dit Allison avec un autre câlin.

Tout le monde fit ses propres au revoir : Jackson fut brusque comme à son habitude (revient à l'école Stilinski, ta face me manque). Isaac lui fit un petit clin d'œil, une étreinte rapide et un au revoir tandis qu'Erica le serra très fort et lui dit de « ne plus jamais me faire peur comme ça et, bon Dieu, je déteste les convulsions ». Boyd fut assez silencieux et quand Jackson fut derrière la porte, Lydia lui donna un petit bec sur la joue et s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même il pourrait jurer avoir vu une lueur rouge dans les yeux de Derek, pendant une seconde.

Lorsqu'il ne resta que Derek et lui-même, dans la maison, il soupira distinctement.

''Eh bien, ça s'est passé mieux que prévu,'' dit Stiles.

Derek releva un sourcil ''À quoi t'attendais-tu? Des cris? Une lutte à n'en plus finir?''

''Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Pas à ça. Tout le monde était vraiment cool et compréhensif. Attends, est-ce qu'ils savent à propos des coupures?''

Derek s'assit silencieusement sur le sofa. ''Non, ils savent rien, eh bien au moins, je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent ça, mais je ne vais pas leur dire. Je vais te laisser leur dire.''

Stiles hocha la tête et se joignit à Derek sur le divan. Il attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur _play_. Ils avaient toujours un film à terminer.

* * *

><p>(1) Titre original du film : Le dernier Pub avant la fin du monde<p>

(2) Littéralement : Trou dans le mur, mais j'ai laissé en anglais, car ça devient le nom de la station de métro, dans le film.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Je suis désolé (de t'avoir laissé tomber)

Stiles se réveilla avec quelqu'un le secouant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il tressaillit à la force opposé, son cerveau ensommeillé confondit son père avec un intrus.

Voyant son tressaillement, John Stilinski retira ses mains et se recula d'un pas, attendant que Stiles revienne à la conscience.

L'adolescent ouvrit ses yeux, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque loup voulant lui arracher la tête, il se relaxa. ''Hey papa,'' dit-il, s'asseyant et frottant le sommeil de ses yeux.

John sourit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le réveiller, mais il avait quelque chose à lui demander et lui dire d'aller profiter de son sommeil en montant se coucher dans son lit.

''Hey fils,'' il s'assit à côté de Stiles.

Stiles bailla. ''Comment était le boulot?''

John haussa les épaules. ''Tu sais, jamais un moment calme. Je te jure, cette ville à tellement d'évènement inexplicable. De toute façon, je voulais te demander quelque chose.''

Stiles hocha la tête, incitant son père à parler. Intérieurement, il était effrayé. Est-ce que son père savait?

''Stiles, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi dernièrement. Tu n'avais pas eu de crises de paniques ni de cauchemars aussi fréquemment depuis la mort de ta mère. Tu traînes avec plus de personnes, ce qui en soit n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais le fait que tu te faufiles constamment pour être avec ces personnes n'est pas bien. J'ai des yeux, donc oui, j'ai remarqué la grande quantité de poids que tu as perdu récemment. Tu tressailles quand quelqu'un te touche ou est proche de te toucher et tu me mens. Oui, je sais que tu m'as menti, je suis un policier pour l'amour de Dieu, je peux même dire quand tu as commencé à me mentir.''

Stiles, pour une fois, n'avait rien à dire. Il était sans voix.

Il pensa soigneusement à ses prochains mots, la langue de l'adolescent sortit de sa bouche pour humidifier ses lèvres soudainement devenu sèches.

''Papa… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe vraiment, je doute que tu me crois, de toute façon. Je peux juste te dire que moins tu en sais, mieux c'est.''

Monsieur Stilinski frotta sa main sur son visage. Avait-il toujours une bouteille de _Captain Morgan (1)_ caché sous l'évier de la cuisine?

''Stiles, tu es un adolescent, alors je sais qu'essayer de te forcer à me répondre ne fonctionneras pas. Je veux juste que tu sache que je t'aime et que quand tu seras prêt à parler, je suis là pour toi. D'accord?''

Sans un mot, Stiles étreignit son père.

''Je suis désolé papa.'' D'être une telle déception. De te laisser tomber. De te mentir. Mais bien sûr, ça il ne l'avait pas dit.

John laissa aller et se leva.

''Bien, maintenant que c'est terminé, va mettre tes fesses dans ton lit. Demain c'est samedi, donc tu pourras dormir longtemps.''

Stiles rejoignit son père debout, laissant la couverture, qui avait été placé sur lui, retomber sur le canapé. Quand l'avait-il eu?

Son père lui tapota l'épaule et Stiles se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il était légèrement contrarié que Derek soit partie, mais également heureux. Qu'est-ce que son père aurait dit s'il avait trouvé un ancien suspect de meurtre dans sa maison avec son fils mineur? Arf, trop désastreux pour y penser.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte et la fenêtre, la barrant juste au cas au n'importe quel loup-garou auraient décidés de l'arrêter (en passant par la fenêtre bien sûr, parce qu'il n'en attendait pas moins).

Il regarda l'horloge, il était simplement 18h.

L'adolescent était couché dans son lit, trop distrait pour dormir.

Les blessures sur sa cuisse, ses bras et ses mains lui faisaient mal. Il s'assit et releva les manches de son chandail. Après avoir retiré les gazes, il regarda les coupures qu'il s'était fait le matin même.

Certaines étaient profondes, mais celle où il avait appuyé trop profondément était monstrueuse. La coupure n'avait pas guérit. Il avait besoin d'être prudent. Il voulait se faire du mal, mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Stiles s'enveloppa de nouveau et se dit qu'il devrait se lever et faire quelque chose de plus productif, s'il ne pouvait dormir (ce qui voulait dire internet).

Il vérifia ses e-mails et vit que Derek lui avait envoyé les informations concernant l'aconit tue-loup, c'était donc là qu'il était plusieurs heures plus tard.

Aconitum Vulparia. Il passa au crible les coins les plus sombres de l'Internet et la trouva. Après avoir envoyé par mail ses trouvailles à Derek, il alla sur son blog et patouilla autour.

Le truc à propos de l'insomnie était que rester debout pendant des heures, tard durant la nuit, signifiait avoir le temps de se promener à travers nos pensées et sentir des choses que l'on n'aurait pas ressenti durant les heures normales de la journée. Ce qui n'était pas toujours positif.

À 23h, Stiles commença à regarder des trucs qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder sur _tumblr_ (non, pas du porno. Il ne se sentait pas très bien pour regarder du porno, récemment). Il regardait des photos de cicatrices et de brûlures et cherchant seulement les filtres qui mentionnaient les trucs ayant foiré (2), ignorant le petit message du personnel de _tumblr_ mis en place demandant : « tout va bien? »

À minuit, il se sentit tiraillé. Il déconnecta son ordinateur et considéra l'idée de texter Derek pour demander de l'aide. Il y a vraiment pensé, mais la mauvaise voix dans sa tête continuait de lui dire des choses et, bien, il n'était pas fier de l'admettre, mais il écouta la voix.

Il ferma les stores de sa fenêtre (à cause des loups-garous, sérieusement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être stressé encore plus).

Il prit son aiguisoir à crayon et dévissa la lame. Il sortit une serviette qu'il avait dans sa chambre pour la poser sur le sol et s'assit. Il dû se passer cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne décide s'il devait passer par là. Il le devait.

Stiles remonta ses manches et laissa reposer la lame sur son avant-bras supérieure. Il l'enfonça.

Il éventra la peau et inspira. C'était incroyable.

Stiles trancha à nouveau et le sang tomba de son bras sur la serviette. _Ça, c'est pour mentir à ton père_. Il fit une autre coupure. _Ça c'est pour ne rien valoir_. Et une autre._ Tu es un terrible humain_.

À la sixième coupure, il était en train de pleurer. Il était toutes ses choses que sa tête lui disait qu'il était. Il était inutile; même maintenant, il rompait une promesse qu'il avait faire à Derek, à la meute. Il les laissait tous tombé.

L'adolescent essuya toutes les larmes de son visage et se leva, laissant le sang sur son bras tomber dans de petites gouttelettes cramoisies.

Il saisit la serviette et nettoya le sang. La trousse de premier soin avait été laissée dans sa chambre, alors il l'utilisa pour désinfecter les coupures et envelopper ses bras à nouveau. Stiles pulvérisa une quantité excessive de vaporisateur pour le corps sur lui et autour de la pièce (il vit une fois que sur un loup-garou, l'odeur trompait leur nez, alors ça valait la peine d'essayer).

Il éteignit la lumière sur son bureau et essaya de retourner au lit.

À 2h du matin, il était dans cette phase entre être endormi et être réveillé quand il pense avoir entendu sa fenêtre s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau, mais c'était peut-être son imagination. C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que son matelas craque sous le poids d'une autre personne et que deux bras s'enroulent autour de lui. Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve.

Stiles était couché sur le côté et face au mur. Il sentit une joue mal rasé se frotter à son cou et il fredonnât de satisfaction. Des lèvres l'embrassaient derrière son oreille.

''Mmm, Stiles,'' fredonna Derek, il pouvait sentir la poitrine de l'alpha gronder contre son dos.

Stiles tourna son visage vers lui; dans l'obscurité, il embrassa l'alpha.

''Derek,'' dit-il contre ses lèvres.

L'adolescent appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de l'homme plus âgé et respira. Son merveilleux parfum remplis bientôt son nez et c'est comme ça qu'il s'endormit, dans les bras de son amour.

* * *

><p>(1) Marque de rhum épicé.<p>

(2) L'expression est : _Really messed up tags_, c'est un filtre qui permettrait de montrer juste les 'messed up', c'est la meilleur traduction que j'ai pu en faire.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : J'ai foiré (vraiment beaucoup)

Il était en train de fuir. Fuir quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il savait juste qu'il devait foutre le camp de là. Il pouvait les entendre le pourchasser et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre pas, des mains saisirent son dos. Il cria, ils l'avaient attrapé.

Ils hurlaient son nom. ''Stiles!'' Ils parlaient, il ne pouvait pas les comprendre.

Et tout d'un coup, Stiles pu récupérer ses sens. Il était assis dans le giron de quelqu'un et des mains étaient enroulés atour de son torse, l'empêchant de frapper partout et de possiblement se blesser.

La respiration de Stiles était lourde et il essaya de se calmer, mais ce sentiment d'écrasement lui pesait et il savait qu'une attaque de panique allait bientôt suivre.

Une mâchoire mal rasé se frotta contre son cou et l'embrassait légèrement.

''C'est correct Stile, je suis là. C'était juste un rêve.'' Dit Derek avec une voix douce (sérieusement, depuis quand Derek était capable d'être doux?).

La respiration de Stiles était toujours hors de contrôle et il gémit (il ne était pas fier, mais allez, il ne pouvait pas respirer!).

''Concentre-toi sur ma voix, d'accord? Respire avec moi. Inspire. Expire.''

Stiles essaya, il essayait vraiment. Il sentit de chaudes larmes de pure frustration menacer de tomber sur ses joues, mais il s'est arrêté de pleurer. Il était déjà assez pathétique, Derek n'avait pas besoin de le voir pleurer.

L'adolescent n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait sombré de nouveau jusqu'à ce que les mains de Derek le secouent à nouveau pour le réveiller.

''Ne t'endors pas, Stiles.''

Sa tête tomba. Il ne pouvait pas respirer et il voulait juste s'endormir, pour laisser ce monde derrière lui et ne plus penser à rien ni personne.

Il y avait ses mains à nouveau, le secouant pour qu'il reste éveillé. Il essaya faiblement de les repousser. Il voulait seulement dormir, putain!

Les mains ont cessé leurs mouvements, puis il a été posé sur le sol et des lèvres furent sur son cou.

Ils laissèrent une traînée de baisers le long de sa clavicule proéminente et de sa mâchoire. Un grignotement bien placé suivit par une bonne dose de brûlure d'une barbe de trois jours permit à Stiles de se concentrer et de s'asseoir pour rencontrer les lèvres de Derek.

''Derek, Je suis… correct maintenant, je pense,'' dit Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux malgré sa position (il avait ses genoux de chaque côté du corps de Stiles, faisant de son mieux pour le calmer).

L'alpha posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Stile lorsque l'adolescent se recoucha.

''J'ai entendu tes battements de cœur s'accélérer et tu t'es mis à te débattre et à crier et Dieu merci ton père n'était pas à la maison ou je serai un loup-garou très mort,'' dit-il, les mots légèrement étouffé par le chandail de Stiles.

L'adolescent ficha distraitement ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek.

''Merci Derek, tu… m'as vraiment aidé.''

Derek hocha simplement la tête. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son cadran. 4 :45 am.

L'homme plus âgé se retira de la poitrine de Stiles (il n'aimait pas mettre tout son poids sur l'adolescent, il était trop fragile) et se mis sur le côté, attirant Stiles dans une étreinte.

Ils étaient assis dans un silence confortable. Stiles savait qu'il était inutile de feindre le sommeil, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. Environ une heure plus tard, Derek a finalement parlé, sachant que Stiles ne dormait pas.

''C'était un rêve à propos de quoi?''

Stiles hésita. ''La même merde, comme toujours.''

Ils ont fini par rester au lit jusqu'à 7h, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait se rendormir après le cauchemar/crise de panique d'un peu plus tôt. Pour la dernière heure, Derek avait fait courir ses doigts vers le haut et vers le bas sur le côté et sur l'estomac de Stiles, comptant mentalement les côtes et les os qui saillaient de sa peau. Il put sentir des cicatrices aussi. Une douzaine de cicatrices sur les côtés et son estomac. Ils étaient tous un rappel de l'échec de Derek en tant qu'alpha. Cela fit pleurer son loup de défaite.

Stiles fut le premier à s'asseoir dans le lit, Derek le suivant rapidement.

''Bien, est-ce que tu veux partir ou…?'' demanda Stiles, se préparant lui-même à une déception.

Derek ne dit rien. À la place, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Stiles baissa la tête et regarda le tapis. Bien sûr, Derek ne voulait pas rester avec lui.

''Je vais aller prendre une douche. Où sont les serviettes?''

La tête de Stiles remonta. ''Quoi?''

Derek leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement sculptés et lui renvoya un visage qui disait : 'Vraiment? Tu me demande de répéter ça?'

Stiles sortit du lit et sourit.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Stiles était assis à son bureau, faisant rebondir nerveusement sa jambe.

Ses bras le démangeaient, alors il avait descendu les escaliers et avait jeté ses bandages dans la poubelle. Les coupures qu'il s'était faite la nuit dernière étaient bordés de rouge et étaient encore très sensible au touché. Il était assez évident que les coupures étaient plus que récentes.

Il était sur son ordinateur, regardant les devoirs qu'il de faire pour avoir raté ses cours. Il mâchait le bout de son crayon, son anxiété étant élevée.

Pourquoi Derek devait être si gentil? Pourquoi n'était-il pas fâcher contre lui pour avoir été un moins que rien? Pourquoi-

''Arrête ça,'' dit une voix provenant de derrière lui.

Stiles sauta de sa chaise et se débattit (très gracieusement), renversant le meuble.

''Arrêter quoi?''

Derek était assis sur le bord de son lit, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Stiles regarda une course entre deux gouttes qui tombaient de sa tempe et qui s'arrêtèrent à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il commença à lacer ses bottes.

''Je peux sentir ton anxiété depuis la salle de bain. Tu t'énerves pour rien. Arrête juste de penser.''

Stiles redressa sa chaise et s'assit.

''Mec, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.''

Derek releva un sourcil (putain, il était un beau spécimen de l'être humain).

''Tout d'abord, ne m'appelle pas 'mec' et ensuite, as-tu déjà pris ton médicament?'' demanda Derek.

''Nope,'' dit Stiles, mettant l'accent sur le 'p'.

L'alpha se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte. Quand Stiles ne le suivit pas, Derek s'arrêta.

''Stiles, allez. Tu vas aller manger quelque chose et prendre ton médicament.''

''Mais je n'ai même pas faiiiiim,'' pleurnicha Stiles.

''Eh bien, dommage.''

* * *

><p>Stiles décida de faire des pâtes (son plat favori de toujours). Derek offrit de l'aider, mais l'adolescent refusa. Il aimait cuisiner et contrairement à la plupart des aspects de sa vie d'adolescent maladroit, il était bon pour cuisiner et presque, oserait-il dire, gracieux dans une cuisine.<p>

L'homme plus âgé observait avec fascination comment Stiles bougeait autour de la cuisine. Ses gestes maladroits étaient remplacés par des mouvements fluides qui faisaient ressembler à de la danse des tâches banales.

Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait presque oublié que Derek était assis au bar.

Il a versé les nouilles dans l'eau bouillante et a ajouté de l'huile d'olive. Un peu de liquide alla sur ses mains et avant qu'il ne le remarque, il était trop tard. Il prit un verre et l'objet glissa hors de ses mains.

Derek avait quitté sans chaise en une seconde. Stiles se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux et avant que l'alpha ne puisse voir le sang, il le senti.

''Stiles, éloigne tes mains des morceaux de verres,'' ordonna Derek, se baissant et prenant la main de Stiles qui saignait désormais.

''Désolé, il a glissé et, ouais, désolé,'' balbutia Stiles.

Derek ne disait rien et examinait la coupure. Elle était dans sa paume.

''C'est bon, maintenant relève toi. Nous devons tout nettoyer.''

Ils se levèrent et Derek demanda à Stiles de remonter les manches de son chandail. L'adolescent le fit avec hésitation.

Les deux hommes étaient penchés dessus de l'évier, la main sanglante de Stiles était détenu par une plus grande de Derek.

L'alpha regarda ses bras. Il savait, mais il ne dit rien.

En silence, Derek nettoya la coupure et appliqua plusieurs pansements.

Stiles paniquait intérieurement. Derek savait clairement à propos des nouvelles coupures, alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien?

Derek ramassa le verre avec un balai et le porte-poussière pendant que Stiles finissait les pâtes. En silence. Genre, vraiment inconfortable, un silence je-sais-ce-que-tu-as-fais-mais-je-ne-vais-rien-dire-parce-que-je-veux-que-tu-sache-que-je-sais.

Ils finirent leur repas presque vingt minutes plus tard. Derek avait regardé Stiles durant tout le temps qu'il mangea et une fois qu'il eut fini, il poussa son assiette et croisa ses bras. Il attendit que l'adolescent termine avant de parler.

''Stiles.''

Stiles baissa sa tête et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la tension (vous savez, il préférait ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement il s'en aille de lui-même). Il regarda vers Derek.

''Oui?''

''Stiles. Pourquoi?''

L'adolescent en question baissa le regard sur son assiette, encore à moitié rempli avec des pâtes.

''…''

''Excuse-moi, je ne comprends pas très bien,'' dit Derek. Il l'avait certainement entendu, ouïe de loup-garou, vous vous souvenez?

''J'ai dit, je suis désolé.''

''Je ne te demande pas si tu étais désolé, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu as fait ça?''

''Derek, je… Je l'ai juste fait, d'accord? Je suis conscient que j'aurai pu aller vers toi. Je voulais seulement le faire. Et cette chose entre nous, eh bien, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que c'est,'' il pointa chacun d'eux.

''Je ne suis juste pas totalement certain que je peux te faire confiance. Pendant très longtemps, je pensais que tu me détestais. Maintenant tu me câlines et m'embrasses et on en parle pas, genre, par du tout. J'ai besoin de savoir où nous en sommes. Quand ça sera le cas, je pourrai réellement promettre de t'appeler lorsque je ressentirai l'envie de me couper.''

Derek n'avait rien dit, mais ses yeux brillaient de rouge. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Stiles était assis là, complètement abasourdit alors que la porte se refermait.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de tout gâcher?

Il mit tristement les plats de côté. Dieu. Putain. Pourquoi tout dans sa vie était confus?

Stiles marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone. Il était maintenant 9h du matin.

Un appel manqué et un message vocal.

Il écouta le message.

''Hey mec, c'est Scott. Je ne peux pas venir, aujourd'hui. Deaton a besoin de moi à la clinique et je suis désolé. Demain, promis.''

Stiles s'en allait supprimer le message lorsqu'il entendit un gloussement féminin à la fin de l'enregistrement. Il termina le message et jeta son téléphone contre le mur. Il pensait que les choses seraient différentes entre son meilleur ami et lui, mais non. Stiles serait toujours celui qu'on abandonne pour une fille.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et cela prit toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas aller prendre un rasoir.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et décida de ranger. Ça l'avait toujours aidé à se vider l'esprit. Il alla sous l'évier et prit le nettoyant pour plancher. Il sortit la bouteille, mais ce n'était pas le nettoyant, il s'agissait d'une bouteille d'alcool.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Je te veux (Je te veux tellement)

Derek claqua la porte de la maison. Il avait stationné sa Camaro plus bas dans la rue (loin du regard du Shérif, il ne désirait pas se faire tirer dessus pour être resté seul avec son fils mineur).

Une fois, réellement, en train de conduire la voiture, il put penser à la discussion précédente. Il ne pensait pas sortir si en colère, mais ce fut le cas. Il était simplement furieux (plus spécifiquement, son loup était furieux et son côté humain suivait juste l'émotion, laissant le loup prendre le contrôle. Quelque chose que Derek essaya de ne pas faire trop souvent). Comment Stiles ne pouvait-il pas savoir à propos des sentiments de Derek envers lui? Est-ce que l'adolescent pensait qu'il embrassait et touchait n'importe qui? Bien sûr que non, ils devaient être spéciaux. Et Stiles était la personne la plus spécial que Derek n'avait jamais connu. Il était son compagnon, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Il serra ses dents, il pouvait sentir ses canines s'allonger et il creusa ses ongles dans le volant. Nom. De. Dieu.

Rétrospectivement, peut-être que c'était la faute de Derek. Il n'avait pas vraiment expliqué toute cette chose à propos de l'accouplement, mais sur le moment, c'était facile d'oublier quelle partie était sa faute.

Derek supposa qu'il se serait assez calmé après une nuit et qu'il pourrait aller voir Stiles et s'excuser. L'alpha l'embrasserait et expliquerait à Stiles qu'il était le seul et l'unique. Alors tout serait réglé.

* * *

><p>Stiles était assis sur le sol de la cuisine, regardant la bouteille d'alcool dans ses mains. Il ne devrait pas…<p>

Il se leva et posa la bouteille sur le comptoir. Il devait peser les pour et les contres du fait de boire, alors il décida de terminer ce qu'il allait faire avant de trouver la bouteille.

Stiles débuta avec la cuisine. Il prit son temps à laver à la main la vaisselle (même s'ils avaient un lave-vaisselle) et les mit à sécher. Et peut-être bien qu'il fit cela en laissant l'eau devenir un petit peu trop chaude. Et peut-être qu'il apprécia la façon dont sa peau chauffait.

Il a ensuite balayé le sol et épongé, une fois terminé, il replaça la vaisselle à leur place respective. Il retira tout ce qu'il y avait dans les placards et les nettoya avec du désinfectant et organisa les items et les replaça dans des endroits différents, sentant le besoin de changer les choses un petit peu (son père ne remarquerait probablement pas que certaines choses avait été changé de place autour de la cuisine, mais Stiles le pourrait et c'est tout ce qui comptait).

À quinze heure, son père était supposé être à la maison, à quinze heure trente, le téléphone de la maison sonna. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à personne, alors il laissa le répondeur embarquer.

''Hey fils, c'est ton père. J'espère sincèrement que la raison pour laquelle tu ne réponds pas c'est parce que tu dors. Je sais que j'étais supposé être à la maison déjà, mais je fais un double cette nuit, donc tu me verras vers six ou sept heure, demain matin. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais essayer et passer plus de temps avec toi, mais il semblerait que ça n'arriveras pas tout de suite. En tout cas, je t'aime et je te verrai dans la matinée.''

Stiles soupira et effaça le message. Tant pis.

La suite fut le lavage. Il alla dans la chambre de son père et dans sa chambre pour ramasser tous les vêtements sales et retirer les draps de leur lit (il n'y a rien de mieux que revenir à la maison après une longue journée de travail et se coucher dans des draps propres).

Alors que la lessive était terminée, il décida d'aller passer l'aspirateur sur chaque parcelle de tapis dans la maison. Ensuite, les salles de bain ont été nettoyés (sérieusement, deux mecs dans une maison égalait à deux salles de bain vraiment malpropres). Au moment où il termina de nettoyer toute la maison, l'horloge indiqua 19h pile et il se sentit mieux. Pas bien, mais un petit peu mieux.

L'adolescent prit un siège au bar et s'assit et se contenta de regarder la bouteille d'alcool, pensant que l'objet inanimé pourrait avoir des réponses à tous ses problèmes.

Pour : Il se sentirait incroyablement bien.

Contre : Son père finirait par l'apprendre.

Pour : Il pourrait cesser de penser pendant un moment.

Contre : Sa gueule de bois serait nulle (il avait la capacité de sa mère pour gérer l'alcool qui était proche de zéro).

Pour : Alcool. Dah. C'est assez génial (est-ce que ça compte vraiment pour un pour?)

Contre : …?

Eh bien, il avait sa réponse. Il se leva et contourna le bar. L'adolescent prit la boisson dans sa main et dévissa le couvercle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de repenser sa décision, il cogna la bouteille et a pris une grande gorgée.

Il toussa une fois et dû s'accrocher au comptoir pour le soutenir alors qu'une envie de vomir le prenait. Une fois passé, il eut une sensation de chaleur qui passait à travers son corps alors que les effets de l'alcool commençaient à faire effet.

Il resta comme ça, accrocher au comptoir pendant un bon dix minutes, avant de se préparer mentalement pour le mauvais goût, à nouveau.

Il but profondément et déposa la bouteille sur le comptoir, essuyant la petite quantité qui coulait de son menton.

Stiles soupira de contentement. Il avait chaud et pour une fois son esprit ne contenait pas de réelle pensée, juste des parasites heureux. Son anxiété se dissipa, peut-être que s'il continuait, il irait mieux?

Il attrapa la bouteille et alla dans sa chambre. La bouteille était presque pleine et maintenant elle était remplie qu'à moitié. Il retint son souffle.

Il était incapable de se concentrer sur rien et quand il ferma les yeux il sentit comme si le monde tournait et il apprécia.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Stiles; quelque part dans sa tête, il y avait cette impression harcelante qui disait que c'était si mal. Ça lui disait de pardonner à Derek ou au moins l'appeler pour être certain que l'alpha allait bien. Il ordonna à la voix de se la fermer et se dit que s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, il devait le trouver fou parce qu'il parlait à voix haute, pensant que l'augmentation du volume aiderait couvrir le bruit dans sa tête.

Il commença à être effrayé à vingt heures.

Stiles chercha ses médicaments dans l'armoire à pharmacie et sortie du _Delsym1_. Puis, après avoir avalé la moitié du liquide amer, il le refourra dans sa boîte et referma la porte.

À vingt-et-une heures trente, il s'est assis sur le sol du salon et ses mit à pleurer. Derek le détestait. Scott l'avait abandonné. Il était gay (il était venu à accepter ce fait il y a longtemps, réalisant que ses sentiments pour Lydia étaient strictement platoniques) ce qui n'était pas mauvais en soi, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas sortit du placard et n'en n'avait pas parlé à son père l'effrayait. Erica et Boyd planifiait de quitter la meute (c'était tellement évident, mais l'adolescent était le seul à l'avoir remarqué). Jackson jouait au con avec tout le monde (plusieurs fois, Stiles était rentré chez lui meurtri suite à une rencontre avec son cul de loup-garou incapable de régné sur sa super-_crétinité2_). Allison lui volait tranquillement son meilleur ami (ce n'était pas uniquement sa faute, Scott avait sa part de responsabilité aussi) et Isaac avait le béguin pour Scott (même si personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué, ce qui était un train à sens unique qui n'irait nulle part. Son meilleur ami n'aimerait jamais le pauvre gosse en retour, il avait trop peu de sein et un appendice de trop). Il était un humain sans valeur et même si la meute lui avait dit s'inquiéter pour lui, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourquoi sinon l'aurait-il laissé seul le jour suivant sa presque fait une overdose de médicament? Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avaient pris la peine de l'appeler ou même de le texter (certes, il n'avait pas vérifié son téléphone depuis un bout de temps, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui à l'heure actuelle).

Sa vie avait tellement foiré au-delà de tout, qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser, de toute manière, pour tout arranger.

Il se releva du sol et essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

Stiles chancela dans les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre. Il attrapa la bouteille et bu beaucoup, laissant peut-être qu'un pouce de liquide. Un brusque accès de colère l'a rattrapé et il cassa la bouteille sur le mur. Il s'y dirigea pieds nues, ne sentant même pas le verre lui creuser la peau. Il a ramassé un tesson et le serra. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir.

L'adolescent trébucha dans la salle de bain et sortit le rasoir qu'il avait caché, laissant une traînée de trace de pieds sanglants. Il s'effondra contre la baignoire. Stiles était vaguement conscient du verre dans ses pieds, mais il était partit trop loin pour s'en préoccuper.

C'était ça. Il savait que s'il se coupait assez, la douleur s'en irait.

Il leva ses manches et réalisa à travers ses yeux ivres qu'il n'avait pas assez de place. Il remonta ses pattes de pantalon jusqu'aux genoux (même ses jeans _skinny_ n'était plus assez serré pour ses jambes).

Stiles frotta le rasoir contre sa jambe si lentement qu'il gémit de douleur. La prochaine coupure fut plus rapide et plus profonde. Il haleta de plaisir.

Après la quatrième coupure, il s'assit et regarda le sang croître et dégouliné de sa jambe, puis sur le carrelage. Il ne s'était jamais soûlé et mutilé en même temps, avant. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps.

Même après que sa tête se soit vidée une fois encore, il continua de couper.

Il alterna entre atrocement lent et si vite que cela piquait.

Après que toute sa jambe ait été recouverte du liquide rouge, il tira sa jambe de pantalon vers le bas; sans penser au sang qui tacherait sûrement.

Il se leva rapidement et c'était à cause d'un mélange de sirop contre la toux, d'alcool et du bousculement dans sa tête que les coupures ont causées et peut-être même la perte de sang, qui l'a fait tomber à la renverse, sa tête se raccordant avec la baignoire.

L'adolescent dû perdre connaissance parce que lorsqu'il est revenu à lui, sa vision était encore plus brumeuse qu'auparavant et un énorme haut-le-cœur revint avec une vengeance. Il eut juste le temps de s'asseoir et de vomir dans la toilette. S'il pensait que le rhum goûtait mauvais à la descente, il n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose comme le liquide mort qui remontait à la surface.

Il était assis, penché sur la toilette et s'essuyait la bouche avec une serviette.

Stiles était un ivrogne stupide et il tenta de tenir debout à nouveau (oubliant presque le fait qu'il venait juste de littéralement tomber), lentement cette fois. Il tâta l'arrière de sa tête et ses doigts revinrent humides.

Il lui a fallu un moment pour enregistrer que c'était potentiellement une blessure grave, mais peu importe. Il jeta la prudence (ne avait-il déjà fait cela? _Tais-toi voix sarcastique_, pensa Stiles).

Ce fut sa plus grande erreur, cependant. Il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers pour… qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire déjà? Il était dans les escaliers quand sa vision brumeuse eut raison du meilleur de lui et il manqua une marche. Une seule pensée courrait dans son esprit alors qu'il commençait à tomber.

_J'aime Derek. J'espère qu'il m'aime aussi._

* * *

><p>1 Marque de sirop pour la toux<p>

2 Douchiness : il s'agit de la qualité d'être crétin, que j'ai transformé en « crétinité »


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Tu devrais (avoir pris soin de moi)

Derek soupira. Il prit place dans le stationnement de son loft. Peut-être qu'il devrait y retourner? Il pensa à l'idée et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il soupira à nouveau et ouvrit la porte coulissante.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il essaya de s'immerger dans une émission télévisé de merde qui était en train de passer (qui s'avéra être la favorite de Stiles, _Supernatural._ Sérieusement, pourquoi l'adolescent l'appréciait tellement? Les personnages étaient tellement irréalistes). Il continua de penser à Stiles et son rire débile et son regard triste dans les yeux au moment où Derek sortit de la maison.

Le téléphone de l'alpha commença à sonner et il soupira derechef.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de lire l'identifiant, il rejeta l'appel. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à Scott (qui était probablement la personne qui l'appelait).

Il n'aurait pas dû se fâcher avec Stiles, comme ça. Il le réalisa, deux heures plus tard. Son téléphone continuait de vibrer, mais il n'y portait pas attention. Ça ne pouvait pas être si important que ça.

Derek se décida à partir et à aller voir Stiles, il devait mettre les choses au clair.

Il éteignit la télévision et alla vers sa Camaro.

La route jusqu'à la résidence Stilinski fut plus courte que d'habitude (il faisait du 85 dans une zone de 55. Oups).

Dès l'instant où il pénétra dans l'allée, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'odeur âcre du sang était dans l'air.

Il s'attendait à marcher dans la maison (en utilisant la porte cette fois, parce qu'il se sentait comme une personne civilisée) et de trouver la suite de l'un des épisodes de mutilations de Stiles alors imaginez le choc qu'il a obtenu lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte.

La maison était sombre et si ce n'était pas de sa super vision de loup-garou, il n'aurait pas été capable de voir. S'il trouvait que l'odeur de sang était forte à l'extérieur, il avait tort.

Ça sentait comme une distillerie où on aurait assassiné quelqu'un avec une hache. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et une vague de nausées le frappa comme un bus de passagers. C'était le sang de Stiles. Le sang de son compagnon.

Il commença la montée des escaliers en bois jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur quelque chose. Désormais sur ses genoux, il sentit ses doigts de venir humide, après les avoir passé sur le plancher

Derek tenta d'écouter un battement de cœur dans la maison, mais il n'y en avait aucun.

Son téléphone vibra pour la cinquième fois et il ne pouvait pas le sortir de sa poche assez rapidement.

''Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, mec? Où es-tu? J'essaie de t'appeler depuis deux heures, maintenant-''

Derek grogna, coupant ainsi Scott dans ses divagations.

''Ralentis Scott, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.''

''Eh bien, c'est Stiles. Il m'a appelé et il avait l'air vraiment absent. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était blessé et de venir le chercher. Je suis venu et il était couché au pied de l'escalier, il y avait du sang partout. Je l'ai traînée jusqu'à ma voiture et je l'ai amené à l'hôpital. Il sentait comme l'alcool et la tristesse.''

''C'est là que tu es, maintenant?'' Demanda Derek, se levant et courant à la porte.

''Oui, il est en chirurgie. Derek, où étais-tu bordel? Nous avons parlé et tu as dit que tu restais avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait appelé, mais que tu n'avais pas répondu. Merde Derek, il avait besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu le laisses seul là-bas?''

Derek resta silencieux; il était dans sa voiture, conduisant jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait exactement dire que la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas répondu c'était parce qu'il y a avait un épisode intense de _Supernatural _et qu'il ne pouvait pas le manquer (bon d'accord, peut-être va-t-il admettre que c'est une bonne émission).

''Eh bien Scott, tu n'étais pas supposé venir le voir aujourd'hui et sortir dehors avec lui? Ne rejette pas tous sur moi. Tu as ta part de responsabilité aussi.''

''Bien, peu importe, viens juste ici,'' avec ça, le furieux béta raccrocha.

Derek arriva dix minutes plus tard, courant dans la salle d'urgence pour trouver le shérif et Scott qui attendaient.

Il rejoignit le duo. Le shérif le fixait.

''Ça vous dérangerait de me dire ce que diable il se passe avec mon fils? Je ne parle pas juste de cet incident-là. J'ai remarqué un changement complet chez lui ces derniers mois. Je veux des réponses. Maintenant,'' exigea le shérif.

Scott regarda ailleurs, Derek non. Il se tenait debout sur le sol comme l'alpha qu'il était.

''Monsieur, il y a… des choses que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment savoir, des choses que je ne peux expliquer-''

Le shérif fit ce rire moqueur qui disait : êtes-vous-entrain-de-vous-foutre-de-moi?

''Eh bien, commence à expliquer, fils. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi mon dernier parent vivant est dans une salle d'opération.'' Papa Stilinski chuchotant à ce niveau, ne voulant pas se faire expulser.

''Monsieur, je ne peux –''

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix derrière eux et les yeux des trois se tournèrent pour voir le docteur.

''Êtes-vous de la famille de Genim Stilinski?''

Le shérif hocha la tête. Scott, qui avait toujours rit à l'entente du prénom de Stiles, était silencieux.

''C'est agréable de vous voir shérif, malheureusement ce n'est pas dans les meilleures circonstances. Eh bien, en ce qui concerne Stiles, il vient tout juste de sortir de chirurgie. Il a une sévère commotion cérébrale causé par un coup à la tête… cette lésion à nécessité des points de sutures. Il a quelques côtes fracturé, une fracture du poignet qui va être plâtré pendant un certain temps et il avait plusieurs… coupures sur ses bras et ses jambes qui avaient besoin de points. Il semblerait que certaines coupures étaient anciennes et elles se sont infectés, ce qui a causé de la fièvre, il est bien sur sous antibiotiques pour le moment afin de prévenir de nouvelles infections.''

Le médecin renversa la page du dossier qu'il tenait et continua de parler.

''Il y avait de la vitre enfoncé dans ses pieds, qui a été retiré. Hum, laissez-moi voir… il a souffert de malnutrition et de déshydratation depuis… ce qui semble être un bon moment alors on lui a mis une intraveineuse et un tube d'alimentation… en plus de quelques autres contusions graves, c'est tout.'' Le docteur abaissa la planchette à pince et regarda John.

''Il est chanceux d'être en vie. Une chute dans les escaliers peut être fatale. Et il buvait ce qui rend les choses pires; il était complètement inconscient de son entourage quand il a été admis. C'était très dangereux, shérif. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.''

Il regarda vers Derek et Scott. ''Et j'ai quelques informations concernant un traitement à long terme, s'il en a besoin.''

Le front de John se fronça. ''Que voulez-vous dire par traitement à long terme? Genre de la physiothérapie?''

Le médecin traîna ses pieds, clairement mal à l'aise. Derek savait ce qui s'en venait.

''Shérif, votre fils a de sérieux problèmes d'automutilation. Et nous avons testé son sang et il y avait un niveau élevé d'amphétamine et de dextroamphétamine, choses que l'on trouve dans l'_Adderall _et dans de nombreux médicaments contre le rhume. Et son taux d'alcoolémie était à .21, ce qui est vraiment dangereux pour un adolescent de son gabarit. Pensez-vous que c'était, peut-être, une tentative de suicide?''

John ne dit rien; il regarda simplement le plancher. Le docteur réalisa le soudain changement d'humeur du shérif et hocha la tête à Derek et Scott.

''Il est entrain de dormir, mais vous serez prêt, vous pouvez aller dans sa chambre, 221 B,'' dit-il avant de se retourner et partir de la façon dont il était venu.

La version cassée du shérif prit maladroitement siège dans l'une des chaises alignées contre le mur et mit son visage dans ses mains.

Les deux autres mâles prirent les sièges à côté de lui et attendirent simplement qu'il parle.

''Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous au courant à propos de ça?''

Scott ne dit rien, il était honnêtement confus. Stiles était quelqu'un qui se mutilait? Son Stiles. Bien sûr, il avait un petit problème de toxicomanie, mais qu'elle adolescent n'en n'avait pas?

''Monsieur, je me suis douté de quelque chose il y a un moment et mes peurs ont été confirmé il y a quelques jours. Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain.''

Le shérif se releva et se mit à rire. ''Je me demandais pourquoi la porte de la salle de bains était cassée. Et Derek, ne m'appelle pas 'Monsieur', je ne suis pas encore vieux. Appelle-moi John.''

Derek hocha la tête.

Scott parla finalement. ''Donc, tu étais au courant de ça et tu ne me l'a pas dit? C'est mon meilleur ami, tu ne l'apprécie même pas.''

''Eh bien Scott, j'attendais que lui t'en parle. Manifestement, il ne te faisait pas assez confiance pour cette information.''

''Les garçons, arrêtez de vous battre. Vous agissez comme des enfants. Derek a oublié de nous le mentionner à tous les deux. Maintenant nous pouvons nous concentrer sur l'aide pour Stiles.''

John se leva, soudain rempli d'une nouvelle énergie. ''Allons voir mon fils.''

* * *

><p>Stiles avait l'air brisé. C'était la seul façon de le décrire. Sa peau était de la même couleur que les draps, d'un blanc pure. La seule couleur de son visage était les cercles noirs sous ses yeux.<p>

Son poignet était plâtré, appuyé sur un oreiller à sa droite (il va avoir une journée pour s'adapter quand il va découvrir que le poignet qu'il s'est brisé est celui de sa main dominante).

D'interminables tubes et câbles étaient connectés à diverse partie de son corps. Son torse a été exposée pour révéler une peau plus blanche encore et de multiples contusions à travers toute l'étendue de ses côtes. Un tube d'alimentation était attaché à son estomac, fournissant son corps avec de précieux éléments nutritifs. Les cicatrices sur son ventre et ses côtés étaient cachés par les fils. Presque. John voyait encore les traces du passé.

Derek remercia silencieusement les médecins pour avoir complètement recouvert de gaze les bras frêles, cachant l'évidence de ce qu'il avait fait au shérif. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Derek se tenait derrière lui, attendant qu'il s'effondre sous le choc à tout moment.

Scott savait ce qui se trouvait sur ses jambes et les pieds sous la mince couverture. Il avait vu le sang de l'adolescent souillé les pantalons (il pensant que c'était le résultat de sa chute, il n'avait pas pensé que Stiles était capable de se faire ça à lui-même).

John tira la chaise du coin de la pièce jusqu'au lit. Il prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et regarda le visage immobile (ce n'était pas normal, Stiles n'était pas supposé être là, il était supposé être debout et entrain de rire et leur dire à tous d'arrêter d'avoir l'air aussi sinistre, qu'il allait bien, bla bla bla).

Derek croisa ses bras et s'appuya contre la fenêtre, se sentant vraiment coupable. Scott prit la chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

''Nous devons appeler le reste de la meute et leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé,'' dit Derek, après une longue minute de silence.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : À l'hôpital (avec la famille)

John était extrêmement confus.

''Attends, meute? Comme une meute de loups?'' Le shérif frotta une main sur son visage.

''Ne pouvez-vous pas être comme une personne normal et dire un groupe d'ami? ''

Scott se décala maladroitement sur son siège. Il regarda son alpha pour savoir quoi faire ensuite. Allaient-ils le dire au shérif?

On frappa à la porte entre-ouverte avant que personne ne puisse parler et debout dans l'entrée se tenait la mère de Scott, Melissa.

''Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?''

John secoua sa tête.

Elle entra et se plaça à côté de Scott, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

''Je travaillais dans l'aile des enfants cette nuit quand j'ai entendu qu'il avait été admis ici. Je suis désolé, John.''

Le shérif hocha la tête, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux, menaçant de déborder. Il maintenait sa prise sur la main de Stiles, la caressant avec son pouce.

''C'est un enfant fort, il va passer au travers.''

Derek lança un regard à la femme. Il doutait qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il était là. La seule lumière dans la chambre venait de celle qui était sur le lit d'hôpital et il se tenait dans l'ombre.

Melissa savait à propos du surnaturel, elle savait que Scott était dans une meute et que Derek en était l'alpha. Ils avaient encore très peu eut d'interactions.

Scott regarda vers sa mère.

''Est-ce que tu sais quand il va se réveiller?''

Melissa mordit sa lèvre. ''Ça peut être dans une heure ou dans une journée. Je ne sais vraiment pas.''

Elle regarda l'intraveineuse et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Scott connaissait ce regard, quelqu'un était sur le point de se faire engueuler. ''Ce que je sais, c'est qu'un certain idiot a permis à son Oxycodone de s'écouler.''

Les trois mâles la regardaient alors qu'elle sortait par la porte. Ils purent l'entendre crier : 'Brenda! Amène ton cu- derrière ici'.

Une minute plus tard, une infirmière entra et changea la perfusion vide. John remercia Melissa.

''Pas de problème, je dois y aller. Je vous vois plus tard, les gars,'' et avec ça, elle partit.

John fit craquer ses doigts et essaya de faire rouler son cou, une raideur s'y développait et il voulait la tuer dans l'œuf.

''Bon, où en étions-nous? Oh ouais, avant que vous appeliez les autres racailles je veux savoir… certaines choses.''

Derek éclaircit sa gorge. ''Quel sorte de choses?''

Le shérif se tourna, donc il put confronter le jeune homme.

''Eh bien, voyons, quelle merde est en train de tuer mon fils? Et ne me sortez pas votre conneries de 'je ne sais pas'. Vous êtes clairement le chef de ce gang dans laquelle Stiles semble avoir été impliqué.'' Dit-il dans un cri-chuchotement (il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas ce faire expulser).

''Monsieur… Je veux dire John, Stiles ne fait pas parti d'un gang.''

''Tu ne veux pas juste lui dire? Il a raison, c'est entrain de tuer Stiles,'' le shérif se retourna et regard Scott.

''Me dire quoi?''

Derek fit une face qui était le mélange entre un regard de mépris et une moue. Il ne voulait pas impliquer le shérif, mais il ne semblait pas avoir le choix.

''John, Scott et moi sommes des loups garous. Stiles fait partie d'une meute, avec nous.''

Le shérif regarda l'alpha en confusion extrême.

Scott décida de s'en mêler. ''Derek, ce n'est pas juste une meute de loup. Stiles est humain et Allison aussi, mais c'est une chasseuse et, hum, Lydia est une banshee. Sans mentionné le fait que Jackson a été un kanima.''

La confusion de John se changea en colère. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au bout du lit d'hôpital, s'appuyant lourdement contre lui, avec ses mains tenant les barreaux.

Il montra Stiles du doigt. ''Mon fils est presque mort cette nuit, bordel, il pourrait encore être entrain de mourir. Et vous, bandes d'idiots, pensez que c'est correcte de faire des blagues? Eh bien, je ne ris pas.''

Scott regarda son alpha pour de l'aide. Bien, ils auraient pu faire ça d'une meilleure façon.

''Monsieur Stilinski, vraiment, nous vous disons la vérité. Cela n'explique-t-il pas tous les mensonges et les sorties furtives? Cela n'explique-t-il pas pourquoi il fait des cauchemars et se retrouve souvent blessé? Bien, les blessures n'ont pas toujours avoir avec les loups garous, il est un peu maladroit aussi.''

Le shérif était prêt à réprimander Scott et lui demander d'arrêter avec ses mensonges alors qu'il entendit un grognement à sa gauche. Il regarda d'où venait le son et sa respiration resta prit dans sa gorge.

L'endroit où Derek se trouvait précédemment était maintenant occupé par un monstre. Son visage était poilu sur la mâchoire et des dents tranchantes apparaissaient à travers sa bouche ouverte. Les mains qui étaient sur le long de son corps avaient de longue et tranchantes griffes faite pour séparer la chair des os. Des yeux rouges le regardaient.

John atteignit le pistolet à sa ceinture. Scott se leva lorsqu'il vit le mouvement.

Derek leva ses mains en signe de reddition. ''Vous pouvez me tirer dessus, shérif. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.''

Le shérif broncha à l'entente de la voix de Derek.

John baissa sa main. ''Je ne vais pas te tirer dessus, fils.''

Et l'affrontement fut terminé. Derek reprit sa forme humaine.

John retourna s'asseoir à son siège et il eut plusieurs moments de silence intense avant que le shérif ne parle.

''Donc, vous ne mentiez pas. Les loups garous existes.''

Scott et Derek hochèrent la tête, tous les deux.

''Et Stiles est dans une meute avec ses amis.''

Derek secoua sa tête. ''Non, il est dans une meute avec sa famille.''

John se pencha en arrière et croisa ses bras. Tous ses regards de va-et-vient lui tombaient sur les nerfs; Derek pourrait tout traiter avec le shérif sans même le regarder.

''Eh bien, nous avons tous foiré. Aucun de nous n'a remarqué ce qu'il vivait. Bien sûr, je savais à propos des cauchemars et des crises de paniques, mais enfant il en avait déjà, depuis que sa mère est morte il y a quelques années et j'ai pensé que c'était l'une des choses auxquelles il faisait face.''

Scott se pencha et prit timidement la main non brisé de Stiles. Ils avaient échoué avec lui.

Derek pouvait sentir la culpabilité provenant des deux autres hommes. Bien sûr, il se sentait coupable (sérieusement, il se sentait vraiment coupable), mais il était l'alpha, il était la seule personne à pouvoir prendre le blâme sur ses épaules, pas ses deux-là.

''Si ça peut être une consolation, Stiles ne voulait pas que vous sachiez. Tous les deux êtes conscient du fait que s'il ne veut pas quelque chose, il va essayer de son mieux pour empêcher que ça arrive. Et il est juste arrivé qu'il ne voulait pas que nous sachions à quel point il allait mal. Il le cacha derrière des sourires et des blagues alors que ce que nous faisions était entrain de le tuer de l'intérieur.''

Scott et John hochèrent la tête.

Un petit sourire se rependit sur le visage de John. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'une plus mince de Stiles, en étant conscient qu'il l'a recouvrait presque avec le bout de ses doigts.

''Il a toujours été comme ça. Il est juste trop intelligent pour son propre bien.''

Les paupières du garçon dans le lit s'entrouvrirent et sa main remua. John regarda vers son visage avec excitation.

''Pourquoi c'est lorsque je suis endormi que les gens sentent le besoin de parler de moi, '' demanda une faible voix. Les trois dans la pièce pouvaient dire que c'était une blague, mais la voix manquait d'énergie.

John fit une courte et silencieuse prière. Il se pencha en avant, en se levant légèrement de sa chaise et embrassa le front de l'adolescent.

''Oh Stiles, tu m'as rendu mort d'inquiétude.''

De grands yeux couleurs miel regardèrent vers son père. Le cœur de son père éclata, ces yeux étaient ceux de sa mère et il se sentit comme si il la perdait encore une fois.

''Je suis désolé papa, '' dit-il, des larmes dans les yeux. Sa voix était si calme, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être si calme?

Scott serra la main de Stiles. ''Je suis désolé mec, j'aurai dû être là.''

Stiles serra sa main en retour; si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça (son ami était tellement sous médications qu'il était présentement surpris qu'il soit réveillé et qu'il parle, encore plus qu'il lui serre la main). ''Je sais que tu aimes Allison, mais mec, juste, s'il te plaît, arrête de me laisser tomber à chaque fois que tu en as la chance. Tu me manques; nous ne traînons même plus ensemble.'' Le dos de Scott se raidit; l'adolescent savait où il se trouvait réellement?

Scott hocha la tête, sa gorge semblait être bloquée et ses yeux brûlaient.

''Est-ce que tu te rappel ce qui est arrivé?''

''Je me rappelle que j'ai fait du ménage et après que j'ai bu, mais c'est à peu près tout. Tous ce qui suit est un trou noir.''

Son père commença à tirer sur l'autocollant qui était accroché à sa chaise, incertain de la manière dont il allait poser sa prochaine question.

''Fils, était-ce… une hum, tentative de suicide?''

''Bon Dieu, papa, non. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Je suis stupide, mais pas ce genre de stupide. Je te promets, c'était un accident et un Stiles soûl est vraiment idiot.''

Le shérif laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. ''D'accord, je te crois.''

Stiles alterna son regard entre son père et son meilleur ami. ''Donc, je suppose, les gars, que vous savez à propos de l'automutilation?''

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Stiles commença à être agité, il regarda les fils attachés à son corps et est soudainement devenu très conscient du fait que sa poitrine était nue et qu'il y avait un énorme tube gros comme son cul qui sortait de son ventre. Un tube d'alimentation. Oh. Putain. Bien sûr.

Stiles essaya de s'asseoir, mais son père mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Le gardant couché.

''Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu as des côtes cassés.''

Il baissa son regard sur son torse exposé et toucha les fils qui étaient relié à son corps. John pu sentir son inconfort et tira le drap jusqu'à son cou.

Derek éclaircit sa gorge et Stiles tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Avec une petite voix il lança, ''Derek?''

L'alpha s'avança dans la lumière (C'était tellement _Derekien;_ émerger de l'ombre. Malgré ça, Stiles continua de pensé qu'il était cool).

Les compétences de shérifs de John commencèrent à le picoter. ''Stiles, fils, es-tu correct? Est-ce que tu as mal? Je peux aller chercher un médecin pour toi…?''

Stiles brisa le contact de ses yeux avec Derek et regarda vers son père. ''Je suis juste vraiment assoiffé, si tu pouvais me donner à boire ça serait génial.''

John hocha la tête et lança un regard à Scott. L'adolescent avait l'air confus.

Le shérif roula des yeux, il aimait l'enfant à mourir, mais son QI laissait à désirer.

''Scott, pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas? Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de boire quelque chose et je vais avoir besoin de plus de bras.''

Le front de Scott se plissa et soudainement, finalement, il comprit l'allusion. Il regarda bizarrement vers Stiles et Derek (Derek renvoya son regard au béta) et sortie de la chambre avec le shérif.

L'homme plus âgé prit l'opportunité de parcourir le reste de la distance jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord.

''Doooooooonc,'' dit Stiles, ne sachant pas quoi dire (c'était un choc). Derek regarda le visage de Stiles, mais regarda rapidement ailleurs.

''Stiles, je suis désolé,'' dit-il, en regardant par la fenêtre.

''Derek, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je suis celui qui qui t'a dit ces choses pour te faire tempêter. En outre, je suis celui qui as fait toute ses choses. Pas besoin d'être désolé, c'est correct.''

Derek rompit son regard et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

''Non Stiles, ce n'est pas correct. J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider à passer au travers. J'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas seul. Je suis celui qui est parti furieusement de ta maison, sachant ce que ça allait te faire. J'ai laissé mes émotions me contrôlé. En tant qu'alpha et en tant qu'ami, je suis désolé.''

Stiles hocha la tête. Il commença à bouger, essayant de prendre une position plus confortable. Derek l'aida lentement à s'asseoir et ajusta les oreillers derrière son dos.

Il se lécha les lèvres, regardant toujours Derek. ''Donc, tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes?''

''Ça,'' Derek se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Stiles.

Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant un peu.

Stiles glissa sa langue avec impatience entre les lèvres de Derek et rejoignit sa jumelle et ils continuèrent comme ça pendant une minute avant de devoir s'arrêter pour respirer. Une des mains de Derek resta sur la nuque de Stiles, l'autre était dans son dos, essayant de le garder en position assise.

L'alpha se recula. ''Est-ce que sa répond à ta question?''

Les joues et les oreilles de Stiles devinrent rouges. Il hocha la tête, ''Ouais, ça y répond.''

''Ahummm…''

Deux têtes tournèrent vers la porte où Scott était avec la bouche ouverte et le shérif qui les regardaient bizarrement. Le shérif tenait une tasse et les autres mains tenaient des boites de jus.

Derek se retira de sur le lit. Scott marcha dans la chambre et regarda Stiles avec incrédulité.

Il pointa Derek avec une main qui tenait deux boîtes de jus (jus fait maison). ''Qu'est-ce que diable je viens juste de voir? Uhhh, je ne pourrais jamais effacer ça de ma mémoire. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?''

Stiles haussa les épaules. John sourie et marcha la distance restante pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il remit à Stiles la tasse.

''J'ai demandé aux infirmières et elles m'ont dit que tu n'avais droit qu'à des morceaux de glace.''

Stiles remercia son père. Il regarda la tasse dans sa main et son autre main qui était couvert par le plâtre. Il avait un problème.

Sans dire un mot, Derek retourna à sa place au pied du lit. Il prit la tasse des mains de Stiles et sortit un cube de glace. Stiles le regarda et ouvrit sa bouche.

John et Scott restèrent debout et regardèrent.

Le shérif contourna le lit et déposa le jus de Derek sur la table à côté. L'alpha hocha la tête en remerciement.

Scott fixait Derek (qui rencontra son regard avec une complète indifférence) quand son téléphone sonna.

Derek pouvait entendre la voix frénétique féminine de l'autre côté de la ligne.

''Scott, je pense que quelqu'un à enleveé Stiles. Toute la meute est là, dans sa maison et il y a du sang et on ne peut pas rejoindre Derek et le téléphone de Stiles est toujours ici. Allison a dit que tu avais reçu un appel frénétique et que tu avais dû partir et maintenant nous sommes là et il n'y a rien, juste une tonne merdique de sang.''

''Vous les gars, Stiles n'a pas été enlevé. Derek et moi et son père sommes ici, avec lui, à l'hôpital. Des trucs sont arrivés, genre des choses vraiment mauvaises, et il a été blessé.''

Derek écouta en silence les multiples voix et puis la voix de Lydia se fit entendre à nouveau.

''Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous prévenir plus tôt, McCall? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?''

Derek gloussa et John tourna son visage vers lui, une expression coqué sur le visage.

''Est-ce que je viens juste d'entendre Derek glousser?''

Derek ne dit rien.

''Nous venons à l'hôpital. Nous serons là dans dix minutes.''

La femme raccrocha le téléphone.

Stiles, complètement inconscient que sept bêtas sont sur le point d'envahir l'hôpital, regarda vers Scott. ''Qui était-ce?'' demanda-t-il avec le cube de glace dans sa bouche.

Scott traîna ses pieds avant de prendre un siège, en ouvrant sa boite de jus avec la précision de l'habitude. ''Hum, mauvais numéro.''


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Les choses vont changer (pour le mieux)

Fidèle à sa parole, Lydia et le reste de la meute apparurent à l'hôpital dix minutes plus tard. Melissa lança un regard au groupe et leur indiqua de la suivre. Une fois installé dans l'ascenseur, elle parla.

''Je peux avoir de sérieux problèmes pour ça. Stiles est supposé ne recevoir que la famille et seulement en groupe de deux. Alors ça veut dire que je ne veux pas de bataille ou de controverse,'' elle regarda derrière elle vers Jackson et Erica, sachant à quel points ils étaient des fouteurs de troubles, ''et, les gars, vous devez garder en mémoire certaine chose. Des mauvaises choses sont arrivées à Stiles, il doit probablement déjà se sentir merdique à cause de la douleur alors je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez se sentir encore plus mal.''

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et marchèrent dans le corridor, le groupe recevait des regards étranges de la part de plusieurs médecin alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Isaac s'avança à l'avant du groupe et tapota l'épaule de la mère de Scott.

''Hum, Melissa? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Stiles?''

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte fermée. Avec des larmes dans les yeux, elle se tourna vers le groupe.

''Vous allez le découvrir,'' elle ouvrit la porte.

Stiles leva les yeux pour voir la meute traverser la porte. Tous les loups dans la pièce purent entendre son cœur s'accélérer.

Il mit instantanément son 'masque' parce que c'est exactement ce que c'était. Derek était la seul personne dans la pièce qui pouvait voir au travers. Il le savait parce qu'il pouvait sentir la peur et le stress sortir de tout le monde diminué dès qu'il s'est mis à sourire. 'S'il sourit, il doit être correct.'

Il fit une vague avec sa main qui n'était pas blessé tandis que Boyd entrait en dernier dans la chambre.

Lydia était au pied du lit, faisant la moue avec ses bras croisés.

''Stiles, tu as certaines explications à donner. Je… Je t'ai senti mourir.''

Réalisant son erreur, elle regarda vers M. Stilinski, assis à côté de Stiles.

''C'est bon Lydia, Derek et Scott m'ont tout raconté. Je sais à propos de votre petite meute de loups garous et de banshees et de kantimas.'' Stiles regarda son père avec surprise, John haussa les épaules.

''Kanimas,''corrigea Jackson. Erica roula des yeux.

Lydia continua. ''La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais devant toi maison. J'ai crié. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui découvrirait ton corps, alors j'ai attendu que le reste de la meute se montre.''

Tous les bêtas hochèrent la tête, excepté Scott, qui n'avait pas entendu le cri de la banshee. ''Ouais, on l'a entendu et on s'est dépêché de la rejoindre. C'est alors qu'on est entrée dans ta maison et qu'on a vu le sang,'' expliqua Isaac.

''Derek ne répondait pas à son téléphone,'' ajouta Erica, fusillant Derek du regard. N'importe qui excepté l'alpha aurait rétrécit sous son regard.

''Stiles, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais te laisser plus de temps avec Scott, c'est juste que mon père était hors de la ville et nous avions l'appartement pour nous seuls…'' Erica fit un mouvement pour la bâillonné et Jackson fit un clin d'œil à Scott.

''Allison, c'est bon. Scott et moi avons parlé de ça, tout est correct.''

''Tout n'est certainement pas correct. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Stilinski?'' demanda Lydia, gardant ses bras croisés.

Stiles gratta sa tête avec sa main intacte. ''Eh bien, vous voyez, il y avait une bouteille d'alcool et je ne suis pas le meilleur pour résister à l'alcool et il y a eu une chute dans les escaliers et ouais, c'est tout…''

''Stiles,''Derek grogna de sa place contre la fenêtre.

''C'est bon, d'accord, pas besoin d'être brusque. Les gars, je n'ai jamais été bien. Genre, pas du tout. Je pense que Lydia et Scott sont les seules à savoir à propos de crises de paniques que j'ai eu récemment. Et il y a les cauchemars qui m'empêchent d'aller dormir. Alors, il y a une combinaison de privations de sommeilles et de peur et d'anxiété qui m'a conduit à, eh bien, de l'automutilation… et je suppose que je dois inclure l'abus de médicaments aussi.'' Stiles les observèrent pour voir leurs réactions.

Erica et Boyd se tenaient debout un à côté de l'autre, leurs bras étaient sur sa taille et Stiles pouvait le voir la serrer (s'il elle n'était pas un loup-garou, il était sûr qu'Erica aurait suffoqué). Elle avait l'air triste; des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Allison était à côté de Scott, presque dans la même position qu'Erica et Boyd excepté que Scott était assis. Elle semblait très près de pleurer elle aussi et elle se pencha et embrassa son front. Isaac avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant vers le bas. Jackson qui se tenait aux côtés de Lydia, avait attrapé et serra la rampe au pied du lit, ses poings étaient devenu blancs. Et finalement Lydia, elle avait les bras croisés et cette fois, les larmes coulaient librement. Elle n'avait jamais lâché Stiles des yeux.

Stiles baissa la tête. ''Vous savez, les gars, je suis désolé. Je sais que vous devez être vraiment déçu; c'est juste que… c'était la seule chose qui aidait. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'avez jamais rien soupçonné alors vous n'avez jamais demandé comment j'allais. J'étais seul, je suis désolé…''

''Stiles, regarde-moi.''

Il releva la tête et Lydia était à côté de son lit (Scott et Allison avait dû se reculer pour laisser passer la rousse).

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue. Derek dû retenir un grognement à la vue de la fille touchant Stiles.

''Stiles, tu ne nous as pas déçu. Je pense que nous sommes juste tous… choqués. Il y a eu cet incident il y a quelques jours, mais nous avons tous attribué ça à la rébellion de l'adolescence, nous ne savions pas que tu allais si mal. Nous t'avons ignorée; nous devrions être ceux qui sont désolé. Nous t'aimons.''

Elle se pencha et l'étreignit aussi gentiment qu'elle le put, ayant peur qu'il ne se brise dans ses bras.

Au cours des cinq minutes qui suivirent, tout le monde dans la chambre lui donna un câlin et lui firent leurs excuses.

Comme si c'était le signal, le médecin entra pour voir dix visages (seulement deux étaient supposé être présent). Oh-ho, grillé (désolé Melissa).

Il ouvrit sa bouche et baissa son regard vers sa planchette à pince dans ses mains et regarda de nouveau le numéro de la chambre.

John se leva et sourit. ''Bonjour, Docteur?''

Le médecin continua de regarder la mer d'adolescent. ''Je vais aller à la station des infirmières et prendre un café. Au moment où je reviendrai, seulement ceux qui sont supposé être là seront là, d'accord?''

Le médecin se retourna et sortit. ''Hey, fait-nous savoir lorsque tu sortiras de cet endroit, ok?'' lança Scott en chemin pour sortir de la chambre. Tous le bonne dit au revoir et en moins de deux minutes, il y avait seulement, Stiles, son père et Derek (il refusait de quitter le chevet de son compagnon. De toute manière, le médecin ne serait pas capable de le voir dans l'ombre).

Le médecin revint une minute après ça, avec un verre de Styromousse dans une main.

''Alors, Genim- ''

''Stiles, appelez-le Stiles,'' corrigea son père. Stiles étaient reconnaissant.

''D'accord, Stiles, comment te sens-tu?''

''J'ai l'impression que mon bras et mes jambes sont en feu, ma poitrine me fait mal et j'ai un important mal de tête. Et, hum, s'il vous plaît, retirez-moi ce tube d'alimentation de mon corps, je me sens comme si j'allais exploser.''

Le médecin hocha la tête. ''Eh bien, les coupures vont brûler pendant un moment. Une grande majorité avaient besoins de point de sutures; je peux prescrire certaines pommades pour soulager la douleur.'' Le médecin ouvrit un meuble et prit un thermomètre alors qu'il parlait.

''Tu as… trois côtes fracturés, je crois. Elles vont prendre du temps à guérir, mais j'ai déjà une ordonnance pour de puissants analgésiques.'' Il reprit le thermomètre de la bouche de Stiles.

''Ta fièvre maintenant est très basse, mais tu devras rester sous antibiotiques le temps que le reste des coupures cicatrises. Ta tête fait probablement mal à cause de la chute; nous avons dû te faire huit points.''

_Vraiment?_ Pensa Stiles. Il leva sa main intacte pour toucher l'endroit de sa tête d'où irradiait le plus de douleur, John vit le mouvement et rattrapant la main de Stiles, lui lançant un regard pendant que le médecin avait le dos tourné.

John pouvait presque entendre l'argument de Stiles pour pouvoir toucher sa tête (C'est ma blessure à la tête, laisse-moi la touché). Le shérif libéra sa main et, de façon ostentatoire, sa bouche forma un 'non' ferme. Stiles fit rouler ses yeux.

Le médecin se retourna. ''Pour ce qui est de retirer le tube d'alimentation, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Un adolescent mâle de 5pi10" devrait peser entre 145 à 160 lbs. Quand tu es arrivé ici, tu étais à peine à 105 lbs. Et ton IMC(1) est de moins de 3%. Stiles, c'est vraiment dangereux.''

Le shérif avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il semblait perdu.

''Mais, si tu acceptes de suivre la planification de repas que le diététicien à établi, le tube d'alimentions pourrait être retiré aujourd'hui. J'ai juste besoin de ton consentement.''

Stiles hocha la tête.

''Alors docteur, quand pouvons-nous prévoir le ramener à la maison?'' demanda le shérif.

''Je me sentirais mieux si vous le rameniez chez vous demain soir. Des choses pourraient arrivés et je ne veux pas qu'il rentre au cas où. L'infection pourrait revenir, sa commotion cérébrale pourrait causer une hémorragie au cerveau. Je me sentirais mieux, mais comme il s'agit de votre fils, vous pouvez le ramenez quand vous le voulez.''

John hocha la tête, prenant en considération l'information.

''D'accord, c'est bon pour moi.''

Le médecin sourie. ''Il y a une infirmière qui va venir et vous donnez vos prescriptions et les procédures de soin et elle va retirer le tube d'alimentation, mais l'intraveineuse ne sera retirer qu'à ta sortie. Je te vois demain matin, Stiles.''

Ils lui dirent au revoir et le remercia, puis le médecin sortit.

Derek sortit de l'ombre et prit la chaise où Scott s'était assis. John prit la main de son fils.

''Stiles, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas réellement essayer et… que tu vas venir vers nous quand tu ressentiras le besoin de te couper ou quand tu auras l'impression que le monde est entrain de de sombrer. Je déteste l'idée que tu souffres seul à nouveau. Tu as des gens qui se soucient de toi, même cette meute d'adolescent. On t'a laissé seul, mais ça ne se reproduira plus.''

Stiles hocha la tête. Derek se pencha et prit l'autre main de Stiles.

''Tu m'as et je ne te laisserai pas tombé à nouveau.''

Ce fut la fin du moment parce que Derek entendit une infirmière approché et retourna dans l'ombre.

''Genim Stilinski?'' Stiles hocha la tête.

Son père se leva et secoua sa main libre. Son nom était Brenda.

Elle fit rouler un plateau sur roulette jusqu'au lit d'hôpital et déposa le sac de pilules.

''Ça, c'est de l'amoxicilline, l'antibiotique qui va prévenir l'infection et se débarrasser de celle qu'il a présentement.'' Elle déposa une autre bouteille. ''Ça, c'est de l'OxyContin; il devra prendre un cachet toute le heures pour gérer la douleur.''

Elle prit un rouleau de gaze et un onguent pour soulager la douleur. Elle montra au shérif comment bien désinfecter les plaies et les envelopper.

La dernière chose dans le sac était une pile de papiers. ''Ça c'est ton contrat de sécurité et le plan de tes repas. Tu vas le signer, promettant de ne pas t'automutiler et ton plan de repas te montre le nombre minimum de calories que tu peux consommer.''

Stiles signa le contrat et Brenda expliqua la planification de ses repas. Il ne se sentait pas concerné. L'adolescent ne pensait pas avoir un trouble de l'alimentation, parfois (d'accord, plusieurs fois) il n'avait juste pas envie de manger. Il n'a jamais fait ça dans l'intention de s'expier ou de brûler des calories, il oubliait simplement.

''Bon, shérif, vous voudrez probablement quitter la chambre pour ce qui suit. Je vais retirer le tube d'alimentation,'' le shérif hocha la tête et lança nonchalamment un regard à Derek (il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait qu'il était là).

Puis, il regarda vers Stiles et son fils hocha la tête, disant à son père que c'était correct que Derek reste dans la chambre.

''C'est un tube d'alimentation PEG. L'enlever implique de dégonfler un ballon sur le bout du tube et de retirer le tube à travers la paroi abdominale,'' expliqua Brenda à Stiles.

Il hocha la tête et se prépara mentalement.

C'était douloureux, genre, vraiment beaucoup. Il cria une fois et il réalisa que Derek était toujours dans la pièce. Après ça, il essaya de ne pas le faire à nouveau (l'alpha avait l'instinct de protéger la meute lorsqu'ils sont blessés. Stiles n'avait pas besoin que Derek ait à nouveau des envies de meurtres, en plus Brenda était sympa et essayait de rendre ça le plus indolore possible).

Une fois ce stupide tube retiré, elle banda son côté et lui donna un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

L'infirmière lui tapota le bras. ''Tu as bien fait ça. Contente toi de bien suivre les instructions que je t'ai donnée et tout devrait bien se passer.''

Dès qu'elle eut traversé la porte, Derek se lança hors de l'ombre. Il engloutit l'adolescent dans une étreinte, conscient de ses blessures.

''J'ai voulu la repousser dès qu'elle a commencé à te blesser.''

Stiles caressa la tête de Derek. ''C'est terminé maintenant, je vais bien. Je me sens vraiment mieux avec cette chose que cette chose a été retiré.''

''Hum, je pourrais, euh, vous laissez à tous les deux un peu… d'intimité?'' dit le shérif, depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Derek lâcha son fils mineur et se recula. Le shérif avait quand même un fusil.

John entra dans la pièce. ''Tu te sens mieux?''

Stiles frotta son estomac. ''Oh oui, je-''

Le son d'une sonnerie de téléphone rempli la chambre. Le shérif resta là et l'ignora.

''Eh bien, continue?'' dit-il, nonchalamment.

''Papa, répond à ton téléphone.''

John roula des yeux et répondit à l'appel en sortant de la chambre.

Derek écoutait (si quelqu'un lui demande, il est prêt à jurer qu'il n'avait pas écouté aux portes).

Une minute plus tard, le shérif entra les épaules basses.

Il pointa la porte derrière lui avec son pouce.

''Ils, mon travail, ils ont eu un appel concernant un corps qui a été découvert dans la ville d'à côté, ils pensent qu'un tueur en série s'en vient par ici. Ils ont besoins de moi, immédiatement.''

''C'est bon papa, vas-y.''

John regarda vers son fils s'il n'y avait aucune trace de tristesse, il n'en trouva aucune.

''Je ne peux pas, tu es toujours à l'hôpital et tu a sérieusement besoin de moi-''

''John, je peux prendre soin de lui,'' lança Derek.

''Quoi? Je ne peux pas te laisser endosser ça. Tu as son âge, oh mon Dieu, tu n'as pas son âge, pas vrai? Bien sûr que non. Pas avec toute cette barbe, tu as quoi, 25 ans?''

Derek hocha la tête.

''Et je t'ai laissé toucher et embrasser mon fils? Quel sorte de père est-ce que je suis?''

''Papa, sérieusement, il peut prendre soin de moi et je te promets que nous ne ferons rien de mal. Maintenant pars, la ville a besoin de toi.''

Son téléphone commença à sonner de nouveau. Il frotta sa main sur son visage.

''Bien. Derek, si vous touchez à mon fils je vais vous égorger, au diable les pouvoirs de loup-garou. Je vais dire à la réception que je le laisse entre vos mains.'' Et avec ça, il répondit à l'appel et traversa la porte.

Au moment où son père fut partit, le sourire disparut du visage de Stiles et il sembla se dégonfler.

''Tu souffres beaucoup, pas vrai?''

Stiles hocha la tête.

Derek pris sa main, sans un mot, et des veines noires partirent du corps de Stiles vers celui de l'alpha.

L'expression de douleur de l'adolescent changea pour une paisible.

''Merci Derek.''

L'alpha hocha la tête et prit le siège où son père était assis. Il prit la boîte de jus et l'ouvrit.

''Je n'aurai jamais cru voir le jour où mon loup aigri(2) a bu dans une boîte de jus.''

Derek lui tira la langue et Stiles balbutia. ''Deux choses impossibles en un jour. Est-ce que l'Enfer est gelé? Oh bordel, je pense que je vais avoir une crise cardiaque.''

L'alpha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. En effet rire, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis de nombreuses années.

''Derek, peux-tu s'il te plaît me sortir d'ici?'' demanda Stiles, sérieusement.

''Stiles, je voudrais, mais le médecin a dit un autre jour…'

''Ouais, mais si tu voulais me sortir tu pourrais, je suis à ta charge maintenant. Allez… s'il vous plaît,'' plaida l'adolescent.

Derek soupira. ''Est-ce que c'est à cause de ta mère?''

Stiles hocha la tête.

''C'est ce que je pensais. L'odeur de la perte et du chagrin et juste de l'inconfort en général vous entouraient ton père et toi depuis que je suis arrivé ici.''

Stiles fit son ultime visage de bébé chien battu (Isaac et Scott n'avait aucune leçon à lui donner sur la moue qu'il offrait présentement) et Derek flancha. Le loup aigri. L'alpha. Derek Flippant Hale. Il flancha, son compagnon était malheureux et il devait arranger ça.

* * *

><p>(1) IMC : Indice de Masse Corporelle<p>

(2) Sourwolf dans la fic original.

* * *

><p>Petite question concernant le dernier chapitre. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait deux pseudo fin à fic, une happy end et l'autre un peu moins, est-ce que vous préférez que je les postes en deux chapitres différents ou ça ne vous dérange pas que les deux fins soit dans le même chapitre, comme c'est le cas à la base?<p>

Merci de me suivre encore et pour tous les commentaires que vous laissez, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire. ^^


	14. Chapitre 14

Voilà, il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre!

Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, désolé d'avance pour la vulgarité, je n'ai fait que traduire, xD.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : Un peu de plaisir (avec mes amis)<p>

Derek soupira.

Il regarda la porte de la salle de bain où le jeune Stilinski venait juste d'aller. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça. Le médecin avait dit que c'était correct pour lui de retourner à la maison, mais il lui avait aussi dit de garder un œil sur lui. L'alpha se serait sentit plus à l'aise de le garder à l'hôpital, mais quand Stiles l'avait regardé avec ces yeux, l'odeur de sa profonde misère, il dû dire oui.

C'est un frappement à la porte qui sortit Derek de ses pensées. Il se tourna pour voir la jeune infirmière, Brenda.

''Ici, il y a quelques informations supplémentaires concernant les soins. Ça dit de ne pas marcher où rester debout les premiers jours, particulièrement aucune activité physique,'' dit-elle avec un air suggestive (que diable était-elle en train de suggéré? Il jurerait que les pouvaient instantanément sentir son attraction envers l'adolescent ou quelques choses du genre). ''L'amener progressivement à marcher, pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Il y a la carte pour son prochain bilan et des informations sur le centre de santé mentale dans la région. Comme la dit le médecin, il peut y avoir des faiblesses durant les prochain jours et des vertiges. Si ça devient trop important, ramenez-le ici. Il y a un mot pour l'école, il devrait être de retour dans une semaine, donc lundi prochain. S'il ne se sent pas assez en forme pour y retourner, nous pouvons en écrire un autre. Vous avez déjà signé la paperasse pour sa sortie, donc une fois qu'il sera prêt vous pourrez tous les deux partir d'ici''. Explique-t-elle. Elle avait les poignées de la chaise roulante dans ses mains. L'objet semblait bien trop désireux d'avoir Stiles assis dessus, et soudainement, il n'aimait vraiment plus l'idée de son compagnon dans une chaise roulante. Même si ce n'était que pour le sortir de l'hôpital. Il dut supprimer à un grognement (a-t-il grogné assez bas pour le faire ressembler à une chaise qui a bougé?).

Il regarda Brenda à nouveau, essayant de lui sourire poliment. Il espérait bien paraître, de ne pas ressembler à un tueur en série comme Stiles lui avait dit alors qu'il avait essayé de sourire.

Brenda sourit en retour et apparemment il avait eu l'aspect désiré. Heureusement, Stiles sortit de la salle de bain après ça, sauvant Derek des tracas de l'interaction humaine.

Un des bêtas avait rapporté des vêtements à Stiles (ceux qu'il portait ont été coupés lorsque Scott l'avait amené à l'hôpital). Il portait maintenant des jeans _skinny_ noir et un chandail à capuche rouge avec une manche relevé sur son plâtre. Les couleurs sombres lui donnaient l'air encore plus lessivé que d'habitude, le plâtre était presque de la même couleur que sa peau. Les grains de beauté éparpillés sur sa peau ressortaient, aussi bien que les cercles sous ses yeux (il avait besoin d'un bon repas et de beaucoup de sommeil). Il restait quand même, pour l'alpha, le plus magnifique garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Voyant que Derek le regardait, Stiles regarda le plancher. L'homme plus âgé pouvait voir le rosissement qui grimpa sur son visage, partout jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

Voyant l'évidente, vraiment, vraiment évidente tension sexuelle entre les deux, Brenda prit l'occasion d'interrompre l'échange silencieux.

''Es-tu prêt à rentrer à la maison, mon chéri?'' Stiles releva son regard, toute trace de rougissement complètement disparut.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança. À la vue de la chaise roulante, Derek pouvait sentir le dégoût sortir en vague de lui à la pensée de devoir s'asseoir dans le siège-métallique-de-la-mort.

Brenda se contenta de sourire. ''Je suis désolé, c'est la politique de l'hôpital. Vois-tu, si tu tombes et que tu te brises quelques choses tu pourrais nous poursuivre en justice… alors, d'où la chaise roulante.''

Stiles hocha juste la tête, sa gorge devenu serré. Il voulait sortir de là; tout lui rappelait sa mère. Tout sentait comme durant ses derniers jours alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital, ne se rappelant pas les personnes qui lui étaient cher. Ils l'avaient perdu ici.

Stiles s'assit sans un mot. Et une fois qu'ils commencèrent à se déplacer, il dû avouer que ce n'était pas si mal. Même s'il était sous une variété de sacrément bons médicaments contre la douleur, il pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur dans ses pieds, là où il y avait des points de suture, et wow ça faisait mal de respirer.

Derek laissa l'infirmière et Stiles attendre à l'avant de l'entrée pendant qu'il allait chercher sa Camaro. Stiles était heureux qu'il n'ait à marcher qu'un pas jusqu'à la voiture de l'alpha, ses jambes étaient lourde et ses battements couvraient tous son corps. L'adolescent remercia Brenda et ils furent partit.

Après deux essais infructueux pour changer les postes de la radio (Derek n'arrêtait pas de repousser ses mains) Stiles se replaça dans son siège. Un sursaut d'énergie le prit soudainement.

''Dereeeekk.''

L'alpha n'avait même pas tourné sa tête. ''Oui, Stiles?''

L'adolescent fit son meilleur regard de chiot quand le plus âgé des deux tourna sa tête.

''Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, m'amener au IHOP(1)?''

Derek aimait penser qu'il était immuniser aux yeux de chiots (clairement, il ne l'était pas, sortir l'adolescent de l'hôpital un peu plus tôt en étant justement la preuve). Ceci, cependant, était les yeux de chiots poussés au maximum.

Non. Il devait rester ferme, cette fois.

Il regarda son tableau de bord. ''Non, Stiles. Il est trois heure du matin.''

''Mais, c'est ouvert 24h…''

''Tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital pour une tentative de suicide-''

''Accident. C'était un accident.''

Derek roula des yeux. ''Peu importe. Le fait est que, pour le moment, tu as besoin d'un bon et long sommeil. Nous avons même des pilules à te donner, pour t'aider à dormir.''

''Oui, maiiis, je besoin de manger pour ça et je pense que quelques bonnes douceurs couvertes de beurre aiderait encore plus. Tu ne penses pas, Der?''

Bon Dieu, ça sonnait tellement bien. Il en voulut à sa faim de s'être montré le bout du nez.

Et venait-il de l'appeler Der? Il rencontra une myriade de souvenirs avec Laura et Talia jouant avec lui. Lui disant combien il était un bon loup et combien il l'aimait.

L'alpha tourna son regard vers Stiles; l'adolescent attendait patiemment une réponse. Il n'avait même pas réalisé le tourbillon d'émotion qu'il venait de donner à l'homme plus âgé simplement en l'appelant par ce surnom.

Il éclaircit sa gorge, après qu'elle soit soudainement devenue sèche.

''Bien, je vais facturer ton père pour avoir pris soin de ton cul(2), quand il sera de retour,'' lança l'alpha à la blaguant.

Stiles rit, un beau son dans le livre de l'alpha(3). L'un des favoris de Derek.

Sans surprises, ils étaient les seuls clients à l'IHOP, à trois heures du matin.

Le plus vieux ne voulait pas mettre Stiles mal à l'aise, mais il aurait préféré porter Stiles à l'intérieur; cela a pris cinq minutes supplémentaire pour entrer. Manifestement chaque pas le faisait souffrir, mais il ne se plaignait pas, alors Derek décida de ne pas le presser. Une fois attablé, l'alpha s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

Il envoya un message texte collectif, expliquant à la meute la situation et de ramener leur derrière à la maison des pancakes. Il mentionna aussi le fait que la nourriture était à ses frais, il reçut alors presque immédiatement sept textos de confirmation (il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec les adolescents. C'était dimanche dans la nuit et ils étaient tous réveillé? Les adolescents étaient étranges, voilà la seul explication qu'il pouvait donner).

L'alpha dit au serveur que leur groupe allait être plus grand et que c'était une surprise pour son compagnon (ce à quoi le serveur sourit et dit 'nous respectons toute les orientations sexuelles dans cet établissement' et en rougissant, Derek sourit et s'en alla). Il rejoignit Stiles sur la banquette. Il avait commandé un lait au chocolat.

''En fait tu es un enfant de cinq ans dans le corps d'un adolescent, pas vrai?''

Stiles prit une énorme gorgé avec sa paille et lui donna un petit coup. Ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Après plusieurs minutes, le serveur leur demandant avec désinvolture de se déplacer vers les tables connecté qui pouvaient accueillir jusqu'à dix personnes, leur disant qu'ils allaient nettoyer toute les banquettes.

Derek transporta le breuvage de Stiles, ses mains tremblaient. Il allait offrir de l'aide à Stiles pour marcher- après avoir pris autant de temps dans le stationnement et pour entrer à l'intérieur- (le serveur regardait vers Stiles avec pitié, ne sachant pas ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, Derek était juste content que Stiles regardait ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas la pitié) mais il avait l'air si indépendant, alors l'alpha garda sa bouche fermé, quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent.

L'alpha s'assit au bout de la table alors que Stiles s'était assis à sa droite.

Juste au moment où Stiles disait : ''Je comprends pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas déjà donné les menus pour qu'on commande.'' Derek entendit des voitures arrivé, à l'extérieur.

Il sourit et Stiles le regarda. ''Pourquoi es-tu soudainement en train de sourire comme si tu avais prévu d'assassiné tout le monde dans le restaurant?''

La cloche à l'avant de la porte carillonna et Stiles regarda instinctivement vers l'entrée. Derek fut capable de voir toutes les émotions passer sur le visage de l'adolescent en l'espace de deux secondes. Confusion. Bonheur. Allégresse.

Il se leva alors que ses amis entraient.

Stiles sourit et étreignit sa meute, tous les ados l'étreignirent comme s'il allait se briser dans leur bras; cela n'aurait pas surpris Derek si c'était arrivé.

Derek entendit son nom dit par Allison, sans doute pour lui demander pourquoi ils sont venus ici ('nourriture gratuite' avait plaisanté Jackson) et l'adolescent le regarda avec une expression si chaleureuse que tout à coup il se sentit comme le Grinch, son cœur était devenu si gros qu'il était certain que les battements étaient visible à travers son chandail.

Le serveur amena les menus alors que Jackson sortait son iPod et Scott ses haut-parleurs, envoyant un visage interrogatif au seul membre du personnel qui travaillait, il hocha la tête à l'adolescent et bientôt _Creed_ avec_ With Arms Wide Open_ se mit à jouer. Tout le monde hua.

Avec le visage rouge, Jackson changea la musique pour _Lonely Boy_ de _The Black Keys_, expliquant comment son père avait dû télécharger de la musique. Erica éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes lui lançant un ''Bien sûreeeee.''

Et ainsi s'ensuivit les querelles.

Erica décida de prendre l'appareil et de faire la Dj après que la quatrième chanson de _Nickelback_ ait joué ('Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment elles se sont retrouvé là,' disait Jackson, en rougissant d'une couleur rouge vive). Elle décida qu'à trois heure (presque quatre, il était 3 :52) du matin, ils avaient besoins d'écouter un peu de _Metal_, alors, aussitôt que _Five Finger Death Punch_ se mit à jouer, plus personnes ne dit rien. Erica était effrayante.

Tout le monde choisit de prendre des pancakes, puisque le spécial était 'tout-ce-que-vous-pouvez-manger'. Derek ne pensais pas que le IHOP savait dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqué. Ils étaient cinq loups-garous en pleine croissance, une louve-garou en croissance, une chasseuse qui devait faire une diète riche en glucides en raison de son entraînement de fou routinier, une banshee qui mangeait une tonne (Derek n'était pas sûr de savoir où elle mettait tout ça) et Derek mangeait lui-même comme un homme affamé. L'aîné du groupe n'était pas sûr à propos de Stiles et ses doutes furent confirmer quand tout le monde fut à leur troisième tournée des délicieuses pancakes alors que l'adolescent était à peine à la moitié de sa première.

Derek avait réussi à couper un morceau de pancake, comme celui que Stiles venait de manger, et de le glisser sur l'autre assiette pour le remplacer. Stiles regarda son assiette et n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'alpha venait de faire. Avant qu'il puisse mentalement lever son poing en signe de succès, Scott et Isaac l'ont distrait et la nourriture fut oubliée dans l'assiette. Le regard qu'il lançait au deux garçons fut oublié alors qu'ils racontaient à Stiles une histoire drôle.

Une heure et demi plus tard, tout le monde avait pris une quatrième tournée ('J'ai avalé cinq tournée, bat ça Jackson,' se vanta Scott, Jackson roula seulement des yeux, ne mordant pas à l'hameçon) tandis que Stiles avait presque mangé entièrement sa première tournée (ce qui, entre parenthèse, étais genre deux pancakes. Les antidouleurs n'était-il pas censé vous donner faim?)

L'alpha avait participé à la camaraderie, mais dans le désormais repas de bientôt cinq heure du matin, il n'avait pas cessé de de surveiller Stiles. Les mains de l'adolescent n'avait pas arrêté de trembler, quelques fois elles tremblaient tellement qu'il déposait sa fourchette et gardait ses mains dans son giron. Derek n'était pas certain si la meute l'avait remarqué; il était certain que Lydia oui, mais elle n'avait rien dit. L'alpha pouvait ressentir la douleur de l'adolescent, il pouvait la sentir, mais chaque fois qu'il regardait vers lui, il souriait et était animé et apparemment heureux. Il ne voulait pas être le grand méchant loup(4) et faire cesser l'exubérance qu'il projetait.

Vers la fin, tout le monde était debout à embrasser et à dire au revoir. Stiles avait l'air plus pâle et une fois que Derek eut fini de payer (ce qui, d'accord, était moins cher qu'il l'avait supposé. Pas que l'argent était un problème, il était blindé, mais pour revenir sur son précédent commentaires, le IHOP n'avait eu aucune idée de dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqué) ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture. L'adolescent se tenait un peu trop proche et par intermittence se saisissait du coude de Derek. Juste alors qu'il se tournait pour demander ce qu'il faisait, l'adolescent s'effondra, entraînant presque l'alpha avec lui dans sa chute.

L'homme plus âgé ne réussit pas à rattraper l'adolescent à temps et il s'écrasa violemment sur le béton dans un bruit écœurant.

''Merde!'' jura Derek.

Il s'agenouilla et berça Stiles; il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête quand il est tombé.

L'alpha le secoua doucement. '' S'il te plaît, allez… réveille toi.''

Rien.

C'était parfait. Simplement parfait. Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre ça, maintenant Stiles avait probablement eu des complications et était entrain de mourir dans le stationnement d'un putain de merde de IHOP parce qu'il voulait juste avoir des pancakes et-

''Hey, Derek? Hum, autant j'aime avoir tes bras autour de moi, j'ai quand même quelques côtes de foutu et me serrer à mort n'est pas une sensation très agréable…''

Derek relâcha automatiquement sa prise. ''T'es-tu cogné la tête?''

L'adolescent eu un petit rire nerveux.

''Nah, mais je suisi tombé sur mon cul et ce n'est pas trop, trop agréable. Je pense que c'est le temps que j'aille dormir. Si tu pouvais juste m'aider à me relever, ce serait génial.''

L'Alpha hocha la tête. Il mit une main derrière le dos de Stiles et l'autre derrière ses genoux et se releva. Apparemment, l'adolescent ne s'y attendait pas parce qu'il empoigna le chandail de Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait.

''Wô wô wô, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais dit. Je n'aime pas être malmené et-'' l'alpha le déposa sur le siège avant. Derek le regarda, Stiles lui retourna son regard.

''Mec, je n'étais pas prêt pour à me faire secouer comme ça. Je pense que je vais être malade.'' Le plus âgé s'éloigna de la porte du siège passager et marcha vers le côté du conducteur, lançant par-dessus le toit de la voiture,

''N'ose même pas dégueuler dans ma voiture.''

Le plus âgé des hommes attendait patiemment alors que Stiles se penchait et vidait le contenu de son estomac sur le trottoir. Au moins, ce n'était pas dans la Camaro.

Le chemin de retour jusqu'à la maison de Stiles se fit silencieusement et il avait du mal à atteindre et ne pas toucher l'adolescent, mais en même temps, il était blessé et avait besoin de prendre ses médicaments et de se coucher.

Cette fois, lorsque Derek transporta Stiles dans la maison, version femme marié, il n'y eut pas protestation. Il devait vraiment avoir mal pour avoir été aussi docile.

Il redoutait le trajet jusqu'à la maison sachant qu'elle porterait le sang, mais tout ce qu'il sentait était l'antiseptique. La tache de sang sur le planché était nettoyé, il remercia silencieusement la meute. Ils prétendaient n'être rien d'autre que des adolescents paresseux, mais ils étaient loin de l'être.

Stiles avait les yeux fermés et les dents serrés alors que Derek montait les escaliers.

L'Alpha ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied et avant qu'il ne le dépose sur le lit, Stiles parla faiblement : ''J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, ils ont fait une job de merde, quand ils ont enlevé tout le sang à l'hôpital et je me sens dégueux.''

Derek hocha la tête.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et assis l'adolescent sur le couvercle fermé de la toilette.

Il aurait probablement préféré prendre une douche, mais resté debout pendant une longue période n'était pas envisageable et le plâtre se mouillerait, alors ce fut un bain.

''Je peux t'aider. Avec tes vêtements, je veux dire. Et, eh bien, je me sentirais mieux si je restais ici avec toi, au cas où tu t'évanouirais. Ne t'en fait pas, j'aurai le dos retourné.''

Stiles gloussa. ''Ok Derek. Si tu restes là, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, m'aider avec mes pantalons? Je n'ai genre, aucune force maintenant. Et dans l'ensemble, utiliser une seule main pour faire toute les choses, c'est difficile.'' Il remua ses hanches.

L'alpha hocha la tête. Stiles se tenait près de la baignoire fumante, le regard béat.

Derek jura qu'il fit les choses comme il était supposé.

Le plus âgé des hommes s'agenouilla en face de lui, à quelque centimètre de la queue de Stiles et _oh bordel_ il voulait juste se pencher vers l'avant et déchirer les pantalons vers le bas et l'enfouir jusque dans sa gorge et-

Concentration Derek. Concentration.

Il déboutonna et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Stiles mit une main sur son épaule alors que Derek les tira sur ses trop maigre cuisse, une jambe fut retirer et puis les deux. Il y avait des gazes enroulées autour de ses jambes. Il entendit vaguement Stiles dire quelque chose à propos d'une momie, mais Derek était plus concentrer à démêler les bandages. Il réussit à désemballer une jambe et c'est là que l'alpha se figea.

Les jambes de l'adolescent étaient déchiquetées. Les blessures entrecroisaient les cicatrices et les points de sutures semblaient être la seule chose qui maintenait les minces membres ensemble. Ces cicatrices allaient rester toute sa vie, une fois qu'elles auront guéries. Il dû avaler la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Il n'était pas dégouté pas les blessures ou quoi que ce soit, il en avait beaucoup ses dernières années. Il se sentait mal, parce Stiles, le maigrichon, le Stiles sans-défense c'était fait ça à lui-même. Parce que Derek avait été le plus grand immature(5) du monde et était partit en tempête de la maison.

''Derek? Der? Derekkkkkk.'' Questionna Stiles. L'adolescent réalisa qu'il observait ses jambes. Son visage rougit.

Il fit un pas vers la gauche et se détourna; dans n'importe quel autre moment, l'alpha serait resté bouche-bée ouvertement à la vus du cul de l'adolescent à travers ses minces boxers, mais il y avait un temps où il fallait penser avec le cerveau dans sa tête et non celui dans son pantalon.

Stiles parla vers le mur. ''Je suis désolé que tu as vu ça. C'est assez dégueu, n'est-ce pas?'' dit-il, essayant d'en rire. Essayant de repousser le rejet qu'il sentait. Derek sortit de sa stupeur.

''Stiles, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas dégouté.''

''Vraiment?''

''Non.'' Derek prit l'opportunité pour enjambé le pantalon au sol et se rapprocher. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et fourra son nez dans le coup de l'adolescent. Le sentant. Le marquant.

''Eh bien, c'est… bien, je suppose. Maintenant, s'il te plait, enlève-moi les autres bandages, nous avons encore d'autre chose à faire et ce bain ne restera pas toujours chaud,'' Derek était presque surprit par la vitesse à laquelle l'adolescent semblait avoir repris le dessus, mais ensuite il utilisa sa tête et sentit l'air. Elle était épaisse d'anxiété et de sentiment de rejet et un tas d'autres émotions qui étaient loin d'être joyeuse. Il soupira en son for intérieur.

En moins de dix minutes, ils furent capable de retirer les bandages autour de ses côtes, parce la compression était supposer aider, et les bandes autour de ses bras et celles sur ses pieds (qui ont été tellement bien attachés que cela a dû être douloureux). La plus profonde coupure sur son bras était une piqure de rappel que s'il l'avait amené immédiatement à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt, cet incident ne se serait jamais produit. Il tassa cette pensé dans le tiroir marqué 'Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça maintenant' et il sut que se tiroir était proche de sa capacité maximal et allait éventuellement exploser. Super. Une autre chose à ajouter au tiroir.

Quand il se tint debout dans son boxer de Batman, ce fut le moment où le visage de Derek devint rouge et où il se retourna. Il entendit le tissu glisser sur la peau et le son de l'adolescent qui pénétra dans l'eau.

Derek avait son dos contre la baignoire en porcelaine et soupirait. Hors de sa vision périphérique, il pouvait voir le plâtre posé sur le rebord de la baignoire; l'alpha avait espéré qu'il avait assez souligné à quel point c'était important qu'il le garde sèche.

''Hey Derek?''

L'alpha regarda vers Stiles, regardant seulement son visage et définitivement nulle part d'autre. Sa tête était appuyée contre le mur avec ses deux yeux fermés.

''Peux-tu me raconter une histoire?''

Derek rit. ''Es-tu à nouveau un garçon de cinq ans dans le corps d'un adolescent?''

Stiles aurait voulu lui donner un autre petit coup, mais l'eau chaude était si agréable qu'au lieu de ça, il ouvrit un œil et lui tira la langue.

Derek sourit et secoua sa tête.

''Bien, si tu insistes…''

Deux heures plus tard, il était 7 :45 du matin et c'était définitivement le temps de se coucher. Stiles était recouvert de bandage à nouveau et il avait pris ses médicaments et maintenant c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Derek était épuisé. Il retira son chandail et ferma les rideaux de l'adolescent, heureusement, lorsqu'ils étaient fermés, il faisait si noir que pour son corps, c'était comme si c'était la nuit.

Il se coucha près de Stiles et à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il le sentit remué plus près.

''Stiles…'' grogna-t-il. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'adolescent (l'odeur était plus forte que d'habitude) et ça lui montait à la tête. Il dû rappeler à sa bite que Stiles était blessé, clairement elle n'avait pas compris le message.

''Oui?'' demanda-t-il innocemment. Derek tourna son visage vers lui dans le noir et, bien sûr, il sourirait. Même alors qu'ils parlaient, il se rapprocha et bientôt il se pressa contre son côté.

''Stiles, je ne vais pas… Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu es blessé, je ne vais pas avoir de sex avec toi.''

Son sourire n'avait même pas faibli. Il se pencha et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Derek.

''Qui a parler de sex?''

''Bon sang,'' grogna-t-il. En un mouvement éclair, Derek se retrouva les genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de Stiles et ses deux bras épinglés au-dessus de lui.

''Okay, peut-être que j'ai menti plus tôt. Je suis totalement disposé à me faire malmener.''

Derek se pencha et écrasa leur lèvres ensemble avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quelque chose de plus. Ce n'était pas un baiser gracieux. Il y avait trop de dents d'impliquer et ils se cognèrent le nez, à l'occasion, mais il était passionné et désireux et ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient vierges et aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait.

Si le rire de Stiles était le son préféré de Derek et son odeur était son odeur favorite, maintenant son goût était la chose qu'il avait le plus envie. Il goûtait comme la menthe et le désir et tous ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulus.

Maintenant sa queue était totalement éveillée et il la pressa contre les cuisses de l'adolescent.

Stiles se rajusta et le mince matériel qu'était la flanelle ne fit rien pour cacher son érection, il la frotta contre celle de Derek et, putain, la friction était incroyable.

Stiles se frotta encore et Derek dû arrêter d'embrasser cette magnifique mouche pour descendre ses pantalons, son érection était piégé et il était si dur que c'était douloureux. L'adolescent fit un vaillant effort pour essayer de sortir la sienne de son pantalon, mais avec un bras qui l'aidait à la puissance négative, c'était impossible.

Il fit retomber ses bras et Derek l'aida avec son bas de pyjamas. Alors qu'il le tira vers le bas, il regarda le visage de Stiles en quête d'un consentement et l'adolescent hocha la tête. Il put sentir brièvement de la peur, la peur de Stiles. Il retira complètement le pantalon et il alla rejoindre le sien quelque part sur le plancher.

Derek fit courir ses doigts le long de ses jambes, faisant savoir à Stiles que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas dégoûté.

Il bougea pour être en mesure de l'embrasser à nouveau et maintenant qu'il n'y avait que les boxers dans le chemin, tout semblait tellement mieux.

Derek fit une traînée de baisers sur sa nuque et lorsqu'il se releva, Stiles était entrain de le regarder.

''Derek, pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges?''

L'alpha cligna des yeux. La question semblait faire dissiper la couleur, parce que maintenant, il pouvait sentir le malaise fondre en désir ardent. Il devait rester en contrôle s'il voulait que Stiles demeure, eh bien, vivant.

C'était tout un processus de retirer leurs chandails et leurs boxers, mais durant tout le temps ils se touchaient avec avidité et embrassaient toute les parcelles de peau à la portés.

Il poussa sur la joue de Stiles, déposant sa bouche contre la peau, puis l'embrassa doucement, sa langue rencontra les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Derek le sillonnait, leur torse en sueur pressé l'un contre l'autre.

''Lubrifiant?''

''Table de chevet,'' répondit Stiles.

L'alpha se pencha et attrapa la petite bouteille. Il en répandit une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts et incita Stiles à se pencher sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Derek écarta les jambes de Stiles et utilisa ses doigts humidifiés pour masser l'entrée de Stiles, l'étalant sur ses couilles et frottant le lubrifiant contre sa peau.

Il poussa un doigt dans cette chaleur serré, lentement jusqu'à l'articulation. Stiles inspira fortement et ferma ses yeux. Derek embrassa son dos et le laissa s'habituer à la sensation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ajouta un autre doigt et puis un troisième. Expérimentalement, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour agrandir les chaires.

''Derek,'' dit-il avec enthousiasme, remuant ses hanches.

''Tu aimes ça, Stiles?'' demanda Derek.

L'adolescent répondit par un gémissement, ses doigts ont à peine frôlé sa prostate et il avait besoin de plus. Il fit un son de mécontentement quand l'alpha retira ses doigts. Il fut retourné sur son dos un peu plus rudement que nécessaire et allait en faire part lorsqu'il sentit Derek pressé la pointe de sa queue contre l'entrée de Stiles, le bout pénétrait, creusait son trou. ''Tu veux ma queue à l'intérieur de toi?'' Chuchota-t-il.

Stiles put seulement faire des sons incohérents. Derek s'arrêta et tira les cheveux de Stiles, lui faisant dévoiler son cou.

''Des mots, Stiles. Utilise des mots. Veux-tu que je te baise si fort que tu ne seras plus capable de marcher, demain matin?''

Stiles hocha la tête. ''Oh… Seigneur oui, s'il te plaît Derek. Baise-moi… S'il te plaît.''

L'alpha mordit son cou, avec un manque évident de crocs remarque Stiles; alors qu'il commençait à appuyer, la plainte à propos de la morsure mourût sur ses lèvres.

Derek restait complètement immobile, encré jusqu'à la garde dans le cul de Stiles. Stiles creusa ses talons dans le bas du dos Derek, essayant de le rendre encore plus près.

Stiles se sentait complètement et totalement rempli et la seule chose qui pourrait rendre ça meilleur serait si Derek pouvait juste, putain, commencer à bouger. Stiles griffa le dos de Derek avec ses ongles, pénétrant dans sa peau, le serrant et essayant d'être plus près. Derek releva sa tête, ses yeux rouges luisant dans sa direction dans le noir, sa respiration était forte et il avait l'air d'être sur le point de perdre le contrôle à tout moment. ''Tu es une petite salope,'' dit-il. ''Je vais tellement te remplir que tu vas ruisseler de mon sperme pendant des semaines, tout le monde va savoir que tu m'appartiens.'' L'alpha se retira d'un coup et dans un claquement de hanche, il avait de nouveau reprit sa place.

Stiles haleta de douleur. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux et laissa sortir un pleur audible. Derek embrassa une paupière et continua son rythme brutal. Il se sentait mal et si rempli jusqu'à ce que l'alpha frappe se point de nerfs à l'intérieur de lui et l'inconfort laissa place à une douche chaleur qui continua de grimper. Elle s'était enroulée à son estomac et à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et il se sentit bien.

Il gémit de plaisir, un miaulement. Avec chaque coup, les couilles de Derek giflaient le cul de Stiles, le seul son dans le silence de la chambre. Le torse de Derek frottait contre la queue dure de Stiles, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pas assez proche. ''Touche moi. S'il te plaît… Derek,'' l'adolescent suppliait.

Derek lui grogna dessus, enroula sa main autour de la queue de Stiles et pompa agressivement, gardant ses doigts désormais griffus éloignés vers le haut de sa fierté. Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes trembler, son cul désormais étiré à son maximum. Tout ce qu'il eut besoin fut de quelques mouvements sur sa queue et Stiles éjacula, venant dans la main de l'alpha. ''C'est ça,'' Derek grondait presque. Il lécha sa main avec le regard d'un tueur en série qui donna des frissons à Stiles et ensuite il l'embrassa, enfonçant ses hanches et continuant de ses coups de butoir à l'intérieur de Stiles.

L'alpha pencha sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune homme. ''Si… tellement serré. Ah, tellement… tellement bon, bébé,'' dit-il comme un mantra.

Stiles se sentit soudainement vraiment fatigué et se remémora ce que le médecin avait dit. Est-ce que de la putain de baise géniale comptait comme de l'exercice? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler pourquoi il ne devait pas trop se fatiguer avant qu'il ne perdre simplement connaissance.

* * *

><p>(1) Restaurant spécialisé dans les déjeuners.<p>

(2) Aucun sous-entendu incongrus, il fait référence au fait que lorsque mange gras, on engraisse surtout au niveau des fesses.

(3) Référence à l'expression : dans mon livre à moi…

(4) Big bad wolf

(5) Man-child : qui signifie homme-enfant. Dans le contexte c'est agir comme un enfant et comme il n'y a pas vraiment de mot équivalent en français, la traduction qui s'en rapproche le plus était le mot « immature », afin de garder le sens de la phrase.


	15. Chapitre 15

Le dernier chapitre de Broken.

Merci à tous les lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : La fin<p>

''-iles! Bon Dieu, s'il te plaît réveille-toi. Je suis désolé, allez, s'il te plaît…''

''Mec, putain, détends-toi. De toute manière, s'il meurt, à quel point ça va être génial de pouvoir dire qu'il a passé l'arme à gauche en baisant? Ça ne serait pas aussi bien pour toi. Je peux le voir d'ici, les murmures que tout le mondes autour de toi diraient 'un petit coup et mourrez'. OUch! Pas besoin de devenir violent, Derek. Je blaguais.''

La tête de Stiles était brumeuse et les voix qui s'escaladaient l'un l'autre n'aidait pas son début de mal de tête. Il décida d'ouvrir ses yeux pour hurler sur n'importe quel enfoiré qui était entrain d'hurler pendant qu'il… eh bien… il ne pouvait pas se souvenir ce qu'il faisait avant ça. Quelque chose en rapport avec sa commotion cérébrale, il supposait. Et il se rappelait que les pertes de mémoires étaient un symptôme, n'est-ce pas? D'accord, concentration. Retour au sujet principal, quand avait-il pris ses médicaments pour la dernière fois? Trop longtemps, merde, ça il en était certain.

''Attends, attends, attends, je pense qu'il se réveille… Je suis sérieux, j'ai définitivement vu ses yeux papillonnés et les battements de son cœur…''

Et il y eut une main chaude sur sa poitrine et l'odeur de Derek et il eut juste à ouvrir ses yeux.

''Hey, salut, _Der-Bear(1)_,'' lança faiblement l'adolescent à l'homme qui apparaissait au-dessus de lui, la main sur sa poitrine, laquelle, remarqua-t-il, était nu, semblait aspirer la douleur hors de lui.

''Attendez. Des petits noms? Je ne te pensais pas être ce genre de gars, Stilinski. Mais, derrière ça, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux finalement t'appeler _Sty Sty le gay_ _guy(2)_?''

Stiles inclina sa tête vers la gauche et vit Jackson debout avec ses bras croisés. L'adolescent gémit et ferma ses yeux. ''Et pourquoi Jackson est là?''

Derek retira sa main et s'assis derrière lui. Il repoussa les cheveux de Stiles.

''Stiles, tu ne te souviens pas? Nous, hum, étions-''

''Vous faisiez des trucs cochons,'' ajouta Jackson. Derek derrière lui, vers son bêta et son sourire a été écourté par fort grognement. Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition. L'alpha regarda de nouveau son compagnon.

''Eh bien, après tu as perdu connaissance et tu ne voulais pas te réveillé. J'ai appelé Jackson parce que de toute les personnes que je connais, c'est lui qui en connais le plus sur les urgences médicales.''

Stiles avait l'air surpris.

''Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Je suis sérieux. J'étudie présentement pour être médecin et j'ai même une licence pour le CPR3. De toute manière, Derek m'a appelé et je suis venu comme le bon ami que je suis, même s'il est genre sept heure du matin et qu'il y a cours dans une heure.'' Après un regard prononcé du plus âgé des hommes, Jackson continua. ''C'est vraiment simple. Il s'agit d'une combinaison des médicaments contre la douleur, du fait que tu sois maigre et en-dessous du poids moyen et les dommages sur tes côtes et ton corps, mélangé avec la douleur et le sang perdu plus tôt ont causés ta perte de connaissance et ton épuisement ta gardé inconscient. La raison pour laquelle Derek a pensé que c'était une bonne idée, au premier abord, que coucher ensemble m'échappe complètement, je veux dire, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital. Si je peux être entièrement honnête avec toi, Derek, la prochaine fois pense avec le cerveau dans ta tête et pas avec celui dans ton pantalon.''

L'alpha se leva. ''Merci Jackson. Si tu as terminé ici, tu peux partir maintenant. Nous n'avons plus besoin de tes services.''

Stiles ne put rien faire d'autre que rire au ridicule de la situation. Les deux autres garçons regardèrent vers lui. Et dans un parfait synchronisme dirent ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris?''

Le plus jeune de trois continua de rire. Il commença à s'asseoir et Derek bougea pour l'aider, calant des oreillers dans son dos. Reprenant son souffle, Stiles lança : ''Alors, laissez-moi résumer. Tu as paniqué et appelé Jackson, parmi tout le monde, pour une aide médical. Ma question est, comment est-ce que vous, les gars, n'êtes-vous pas entrain de rire? Dire que quand j'ai enfin finis par perdre ma virginité, il y a eu une sorte d'urgence médicale.''

''C'est ce que j'étais entrain de dire! Perdre conscience est quelque chose de sérieux, mais la situation est astucieuse, ça vaut de l'or,'' lança Jackson, se retenant au maximum avant d'éclater de rire.

Il eut un autre grognement et Jackson commença à se calmer.

''Ouais, hum, alors, continuer seulement de suivre les indications qui vous ont été donnés par votre vrai médecin, prend bien ta médication, bois beaucoup de liquide, etc. N'ayez juste pas de sex… pour l'instant. Je vais rentrer chez moi, appelez-moi si vous avez d'autres problèmes. Sérieusement, je te donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu t'en sortes. Et, s'il vous plaît, prenez une douche, tous les deux. Je sens tellement l'odeur de sperme et ce n'est vraiment pas cool, pas du tout.'' Le visage de Stiles vira au rouge et Derek ne semblait pas être affecté par l'embarras (ça devait être un truc de loup).

''On se voit plus tard!'' lança Jackson et Stiles lui dit au revoir.

Au moment où le bêta passa la porte, Stiles fut enveloppé dans un câlin. L'adolescent tapota son _petit-ami?_ sur l'épaule.

''C'était mon idée alors tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Tout va bien maintenant, je vais bien, sérieusement, et ce sorcier loup-garou m'a beaucoup aidé.''

''C'est notre faute à tous les deux. C'était vraiment irresponsable de notre part à tous les deux, mais c'est fait,'' répliqua Derek, dans les cheveux de Stiles.

''Ouais et je dois dire que ce dont je me souviens était plutôt impressionnant, mais je peux sentir du sperme s'écouler de moi et ce n'est vraiment pas sexy.''

Derek frotta son visage contre les cheveux de Stiles et inhala sa marque olfactive. ''Mais tu sens comme moi…''

Le plus jeune fit rouler ses yeux. Il se défit de l'étreinte des bras de son petit-ami et se leva, le plus âgé le rejoignit.

''Je vais te trouver quelques vêtements propres. Va attendre dans la salle de bain, si tu penses pouvoir marcher,'' lança Derek. Stiles remarqua que dans son empressement, l'alpha s'était habillé d'un chandail et d'un jeans déboutonné. Stiles était uniquement vêtu de son pantalon en flanelles.

Stiles bâilla. ''Je ne sens rien pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr que je vais boiter pendant un jour ou deux.'' Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Un oreiller lancé stratégiquement heurta Stiles dans le dos, il ne put rien faire d'autre que rire.

* * *

><p>Derek déposa Stiles dans le lit nouvellement fait (l'autre literie était dans la laveuse, Stiles craignait que les draps ne soit abîmer pour toujours).<p>

L'adolescent dérivait entre le sommeil et l'éveil, mais l'alpha avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose. Il lui embrassa le front.

''Stiles, es-tu réveillé?''

''Hmm, ouais?''

''Je… Stiles, je pense que je t'aime,'' répondit Derek. Il avait peur, il était certain que l'adolescent pouvait entendre son cœur battre, même sans les pouvoirs de loup-garous.

''Oh. C'est bien. Ouch! Derek, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je t'aime aussi, espèce de grosse andouille.''

Derek sourit. Il ramena Stiles plus près. Et tout était correct.

0o0o0

''Stilinski! Pour l'amour de Dieu, prête un peu plus d'attention!''

L'adolescent sortit brutalement de son rêve de jour. Le Coach Finstock se tenait devant son bureau pendant que Scott lui lançait un regard contrit à travers la pièce.

Faisant brièvement le deuil de ce qu'il n'arriverait jamais, Stiles tira sur ses manches longues.

"Pardon, Coach."

* * *

><p>(1) J'ai laissé en anglais parce que trouvait mignon le surnom et la rime qu'il y avait en anglais et je n'aurais pas su le traduire en français.<p>

(2) Idem que pour Der-Bear, je l'ai gardé en anglais pour la rime.

(3) Réanimation Cardio-Pulmonaire aussi appelé RCR pour Réanimation Cardio-Respiratoire.


End file.
